The Weakest Link
by andromeda90
Summary: i know this has been done before! but it poped into my head! i took of my author's note and put the actual 4th chapter! please review! it!pretty please!and tell me who to vote out! R&R![slashy!]
1. Begins

Hello!!! Again!! This story may suck…. I don't know…. you have to read it!!! Please read and review!!!! And yes I know that this has been done many of times already!!! But still…. I hope that mine is not like the others and stuff……it just pop into my head….. My brother helped me with some part!!! ^_^ But I did most of it!!! And…there may be some clues on who is with whom…….. but its okay if you don't notice….that means I didn't do it to obviece……..

There is a poll at the end so you can choose who you want me to (kick out be the weakest link) vote of.

……………………

**Fani90**: * pokes Davis * the disclaimer!!

**Davis**: sorry… anyways!! Fani90 does not own yu-gi-oh, if she did Ryou would be the main character, and they'll be bashing tea. She doesn't own the weakest link; if she did she would be rich. Right now all she has are 6 dollars. So please don't sue.

**Fani90**: * pokes Jyou * your turn.

**Jyou**: she is also sorry if there is not a lot of humor in this first chapter

**Fani90**: * nods *

**Jyou**: and that she will try to put more humor on the next chapter.

**Fani90**: * nods *

**Jyou**: And that she says that she hopes you enjoy this story.

**Fani90**: please read and review!!!!!! Please!!! PLEASE!!!!!

Enjoy!!! The story!!! 

**Davis**: does it have a plot??

**Fani90**: err….. no not really…well it's the weakest link!!! 

**Davis**: oh…. ok……

**Fani90**: on to the story!!!

Hope you enjoy and that you review!!!!

**The Weakest Link **

     "Hurry grandpa! It's starting!" yelled Anzu. Honda and Anzu were at yugi's place sitting on a sofa waiting for grandpa. They were going to watch the weakest link. "Here you go." Said grandpa. He gave Honda and Anzu a bowl of popcorn while he got one for himself. (A bowl of popcorn) "Has it started yet?" asked grandpa. " No, but it is now." Responded Honda.

Weakest link studio 

**Pegasus**: welcome to the weakest link!! I am your host (hehehe…were is the cream filling? Now that's the stuff!! Hostess!!)  Pegasus.

**Pegasus**: here are our contestants.

To my left we have the well known, famous, king of games, little Yugi boy or is it Yami.

**Yugi**: hello

**Yami**: Pegasus

**Pegasus**: Yugi

**Yami:** Pegasus

**Pegasus**: Yugi

**Yami**: Pegasus

**Pegasus**: Yugi

**Yami**: Pegasus

**Pegasus**: Yugi 

**Bakura:** CAN'T YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!!! 

**Ishtar**: THAT'S ENOUGH!!! 

**Kaiba**: yes, I would like to get on with this charade. I have more important thing to do than being here, and playing this game.

**Pegasus**: very well Kaiba boy.

Anyways, next to Yugi boy we have Ryou!!

**Ryou**: hello (in his British accent)

**Bakura**: I stole your millennium eye!!!!! Haha!!! You dumbass!!! Loser!!!

**Ryou**: gomen. I didn't mean to say that.

**Pegasus**: * growls*** **next we haveyugi's little friend Jounouchi!!

**Jounouchi**: I came second in your tournament!! Ha!! You were lucky you didn't duel against me!!!

**Ryou**: but didn't you lose against Yugi?

**Bakura**: you always lose against Yugi. So, if you lost against Yugi, and Yugi almost lost against Pegasus what makes you think you could beat Pegasus?!!

**Ryou**: Seto also beat you.

**Bakura**: and that just proves my point.

**Jounouchi**: he-

**Pegasus:** next!!! * cuts in *

We have Malik!!

**Malik:** yes that's me……* glares*

**Pegasus**: next we Mai Valentine!

**Mai**: sorry boys the prize is mine * winks *

**Pegasus**: we have Kaiba boy!!!

**Kaiba**: lets just get on with this.

**Pegasus**: next is Bandit Keith!

**BK**: just you wait!! I'll beat you!! HAHAHA!!!!

**Bakura**: -_-; you have the same problem as 'yugi's little friend'. If he beat you but Yugi beat him and then Yugi beat Pegasus…..that has to tell you won't be able to!! Jeezh!! I am surrounded by dumbasses.

/ But isn't that the same situation that you have, with millennium items?/

//whatever, hikari//

**Pegasus**: we'll be right back after these commercials!!! Stay tune!!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Commercials ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Are you bored of regular pets? 

**Fani90:** Yes!!

Do you want something that's new, better, and full of excitement?

**Andromeda:** Yes!!!

Then get something full of life and greatness!  Get an insect, but don't belief me. Hear him instead.  

**Weevil**: If you like bugs like me, then adopt an insect.  They are the best of friends that you are going to have.  Take it form the best insect duelist in the world.  They are greeeeat.  

~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**Pegasus**: hello!! And welcome back!! To the weakest link!!

Now everyone knows the rules. Right?

**Jounouchi:** * raises hand * 

**Pegasus**: you have 4 minute to get as many questions right. You say bank in the beginning before the question. When it is your turn. Bank is to get the money you earn. You earn money by getting answers right. 

Any more questions? No. Okay let's start!! Shall we.

Yugi you start. The time will start after I finish the question.

What is the eye color of your lover????

**Yugi**: lavender

**Yami**: dark brown

**Ryou**: sapphire blue

**Bakura**: red violet

**Jounouchi**: brown and emerald green

**Malik**: violet, lavender

**Ishtar**: violet, lavender

**Mai**: blue eyes

**Kaiba**: soft brown

**BK**: what kind of question is this??!!!!

**Malik**: * whispers to Ryou * he is just saying that cause he has no lover.

**Bakura**: * smirks * he does have a point, what kind of question is that? 

**Kaiba**: * glares at Pegasus * I don't think that was a question for this game.

**Pegasus**: oops!! Hehehe...wrong questions!!* throws them behind him * Lets go to commercials!!!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Commercials  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**Para**: Are you tier of getting picked by bullies?

**Esper Roba**: Yes!!

**Dox: **Are you small and weak?

**Serenity: **Yes!!

**Para/Dox**: Then come to our fighting gym and get ready for anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Pegasus: **Anyways, lets start again, reset the time!!!****

**Shadi: **get it right this time!!!

**Pegasus: **yeah, yeah. What is the average of whiskers that a cat has?****

**Yugi: **4on each side,****

**Yami: **which will make 8 in total!!****

**Pegasus: **wrong!!

**Yugi: *** teary eye *****

**Bakura: **Haha!!!****

**Pegasus: **Ryou, which song says " heaven must be missing an angel , missing one angel child because you're here with me, right now"

**Ryou/Bakura: **Angel!!!

**Pegasus: **correct!!

**Bakura: **ha!!! Take that pharaoh!!****

**0; 200**

 **Pegasus**: Jounouchi, what genre is Tweety?

**Jounouchi: **he is a male!!!

**Pegasus: **that is correct???****

**0; 500**

**Jounouchi: **Yay!!****

**Ishtar: **that is a very gay bird…

**Bakura: **very gay indeed, one would have thought it was a female…

**Yami**: youlearn something new everyday….

**Yami/Bakura/Ishtar: *** sight * * shake their head *****

**Pegasus: **yeah….****

Anyways, Malik 

**Ishtar: **bank!!!

**500; 0**

**Pegasus: **Malik, what does E= mc² mean?****

**Ishtar: **I don't know!!!****

**Pegasus:  **that is wrong.

/Ishtar!! Next time let me say the answer if you don't know it. I did now this!!/

// Yeah, well they did not teach me that in Egypt!! * Sticks tongue out *//

**500; 0**

**Pegasus: **Mai, what color is Elmo?****

**Mai: **he is red!!!

**Fani90/Andromeda/digimon cast: *** background * Lala lala!! Lala lala!!! Elmo's world!!! Elmo's world!!! Elmo loves his goldfish!!!! His crayon too!!!! That Elmo's world!!!

**P/M/S/BK/Y/Y/B/R/J/M/I: **o……k….a……y…..****

**Pegasus: **correct!!! Now back to this….****

Kaiba boy, who is the president of Mexico?

**Kaiba: *** rolls eyes * that's easy. It's Vicente Fox**.**

**Pegasus: **I do not do the questions. He does them. * points to the speakers * ****

**Shadi: **actually, I don't. This girl gives them to me.****

**500; 500**

**Pegasus: **right…..Bandit****

**BK: **Bank!

**1000; 0**

**Pegasus: **Bandit Keith, what is the formula for the volume of a sphere?

**BK: **I know that!! * smirks * its V= ½ + bh!!

**Pegasus: **wrong!!

**BK: **what!!! How could I be wrong!!!!****

**Malik: *** shining his rod * Maybe just maybe, because you are stupid. 

**Pegasus**:  lets move on. * moves on before they start a fight *

Yugi, what animal does the authoress prefer, likes, is her favorite?

**Yami: **a white tiger****

**Pegasus**: correct!!

**1000;200**

**Pegasus**: Ryou, what is the name of the Disney movie that has a twist from the night before Christmas?

**Ryou**: The Nightmare

**Bakura**: Before Christmas 

**Pegasus**: correct!!

**1000; 500**

Jounouchi, what is the name of the monster from Sesame Street that eats cookies!!

**Jounouchi:** its cookie monster!!!

**Pegasus**: correct!!

**1000; 1000**

**Jounouchi:** I—

**Pegasus**: anyways!!! * cuts him, again * ( not literally )

Malik, what is the name of the purple dinosaur?

**Malik**: barney 

**Mai:** o god no!! not barney!!

**Kaiba**: * shudders at the thought of barney *

**Jounouchi**: barney!!! I still watch barney!!! 

**Yugi/Ryou/Malik**: o_O

**Yami/Bakura/Ishtar**: I like barney too!!! ^_^  Especially the songs!!

**Yugi/Ryou/Malik**: O_O 

**Pegasus**: yes. Even thought I find this umm…. interesting. I think we should move on…

**Barney**: hi kids!!! Hehehe!!!! Lets go and play!!! Just use your imagination!!! Hehehe!!!

**Everybody**: O_O NO!!!!!

**Shadi**: how did he get in there?

**Barney**: just use your imagination!!

**Bakura**: yes. I am imagining that you are getting killed again and again and every time you die you come back!!!! To suffer the pain again!!!!!!

**Shadi**: security!!!

Para and dox come out and drag barney out of the studio.

**Pegasus**: that was very interesting……

Anyways….back to the game

That was correct Malik.

Now, Mai

**Mai**: bank!!

**2000;0**

**Pegasus**: Mai, what is Kaiba's stepfather? 

**Mai:** err….Noah?

**Pegasus**: wrong!!!

**Kaiba**: * glares at Mai and then at Pegasus *

**Pegasus**: Kaiba boy, what do I do to pass the time?

**Kaiba**: you drink wine while reading cartoons. 

**Bakura**: you are a rich bastard!!! You drink wine while reading!!! I have to steal!!! I had to steal!!!

**Pegasus**: not my fault. Yes, you are correct Kaiba boy.

Bandit Keith, * smirks * what is the name of the little kid who beat you??

 *  RING!!! *

**Pegasus**: oh well!! There goes the time!!

**BK**: why y-

**Pegasus**: well, you manage to bank 2000 dollars!! I find that to be very poor…but anyways.

**Yugi**: but aren't you a millioner?

**Pegasus**: yes, your point?

**Yugi**: well, won't that mean that ev—

**Pegasus**: well, now you guys * cough * and girls, have to vote someone of!! So please do it right now!!!

**Bakura**: people crowd around. That means only Yugi, Malik and me.

* start muttering, they sometimes look  up *

**Yami**: okay, tomb robber what do you have in mind?

**Bakura**: okay, we wait for the commercials….people can be spying.

* the three look up and look around, then they look back down *

**Ishtar**: after Shadi speaks they the commercials come next.

 **Pegasus**: ok….ay

**Shadi**: anyways, the weakest link is Bandit Keith. He answered only one question and he answer WRONG!!! The other he didn't answer.

While the strongest link is Kaiba. 

Who would be voted out??

**Pegasus**: please stay tune; we'll be back after these commercials to find out who gets voted of.

**Isis**: I invite all of you to come and see the new Egyptian excivete at the museum of Domino.

* the camera shows a golden cat and two books, one gold and the other black *

**Isis**: even people whom rarely like going to the museum would like to see this new excevition. * Smiles * Hope you all come. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Grandpa**: I hope its not Yugi.

**Anzu**: Go Mai ^_^ !! Girl power ^_^ !!

 I hope its Bandit Keith. He disserves it. 

**Honda**: yeah. That's right. He doesn't know the volume hehehe……and he is older than us!!!!!

**Anzu**: yeah!!! That's true!!!!

**Honda**: I think Jounouchi is going to win, he is very lucky. Hey? Have you seen Otogi??

The Weakest Link Studio Pegasus: okay people. Its time to find out whom you voted for.!!! So Yugi you go first!!! 

**Yugi**: I voted for……..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hehehe…wouldn't you like to know whom he voted for, huh. Or, maybe some don't…..

I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. And please review!!!         

HERE IS A POLL!!!

WHICH PERSON DO YOU WANT US TO QUICK OUT??? 

Yugi/Yami

Ryou/Bakura

Jounouchi

Malik/Ishtar

Mai 

Seto Kaiba 

Bandit Keith 

Please tell us in your review!!! Once we got enough votes!!! We'll update!!! So please review!!! I just hope you want me to kick out the person I want to kick out……I won't say who….I'll just vote, myself!!!! So please review!!! Pretty please!!!! 

Review!!!!


	2. Bandit Keith

**Davis:** disclaimer: fani90 does not own yu-gi-oh, the got milk commercial, and the weakest link.

Fani90: I am really sorry that I have not update sooner!! But I just couldn't find anything funny to write lately.  I have been depressed for the past weeks. That does not help much with my humor. I am still depressed. I am really sorry I didn't update sooner I am. Plus this chapter is not as funny as the first one, its more to the point and serious…. in some parts!! I think then beginning is funny!! But please tell me what you think!! I am sorry if this chapter is not what you expected, I really am!! I will try to do the other chapter funnier!! I will try!! I am really sorry!! I really am!!  I am so sorry!!! Sorry!! Sorry!!! Sorry!! T_T 

Fani90: * sight * please review!!! And tell me what you think!! And who to vote off!!! R&R!!

Thanks to all the authors who reviewed!!! 

Anonymous (oh well, Seto is still in. yeah I noticed he was not funny, but he is Seto Kaiba.) theOneWithNoName (yeah, it is kind of sad that Bandit Keith got voted off….you think I am great writer? Really? Thank you for the compliment!! But I am not that good, oh and aren't you the one……never mind) Angel Christina (yeah, I saw the Yami/Bakura one ^_^) Ra (sorry, but Mai is still in, why did you choose Mai? If I may know) Sieghart (sorry, but Jounouchi is still in and that I didn't upload sooner, why did you choose Jounouchi? If I may know) Aleuwolf (Hehehe….I agree with Jordan, tea does suck, sorry to all tea fans!! Bandit Keith is gone!!) Linka who is Yami Bakura's follower (yay!! Go Yami Bakura!!) Bakuras-hell (thanks for the plushies!! I love them!! I don't see why Kaity can't have Bandit Keith as a sacrifice * grin *) Raptorix (I am glad you think its funny!! Keith is gone!! Yay!) Ievre (yay!! Keep Seto in!!) yami blue eyes white dragon (wow, one wants Seto out and another wants him in!!)

Fani90: I really hope that I got all of the ones who reviewed!! And I am so sorry if I didn't!!

Thanks to those who read this but did not reviewed!! If any!! But thanks anyways!!

I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you review!!!

Now on to the story!!

We left of on…

The Weakest Link Studio 

**Pegasus**: okay people its time to find out whom you voted for!!! So Yugi you go first!!

**Yugi**: I voted for……

Now on to the story!!!!!

**Yugi**: I voted for Kaiba

**Ryou**: Bandit Keith

**Malik:** Bandit Keith 

**Jounouchi: **Bandit Keith****

**Mai: **Bandit Keith****

Seto: Yugi Bandit Keith: Jounouchi 

**Pegasus: **Kaiba boy why did you vote for Yugi boy?****

**Kaiba: **so I can show that I am better than Yugi!!! Mwwuuaaahhhhhhhh!!!!****

**Pegasus: *** blinks * o…k…

*Turns to BK * déjà vu, huh? Bandit Keith.

Because you are the weakest link!! Good-bye!!

**BK: **you can't do this to me!!! Again. I am Bandit Keith!!****

**Malik: **oh my god!!! * Fakes a surprise look * he knows his name!!!

**BK: **I am the continental champion!!!

**Bakura: **oh my god!! *Fakes a surprise look * he knows how to say it!!!

**Yami: **my god!! * Surprise look * he is the continental champion!?!?

**Bakura: **how did that happen?

**Malik: **well, he is-

**Jounouchi: **stupid,****

**Mai: **a thief and a cheater,

**Malik:** a sucky peon,

**Bakura:** slow,

**Yami**: a dumbass, 

**Seto**: old,

**Pegasus**: and a loser!

And before you take out your gun….. Again! (he did take out the gun? Didn't he? In the duelist kingdom?)

Good-bye!!

*Pegasus pushes a button, than a whole appears under BK.*

**BK**: ahhh!!! *Falls down *

**Pegasus**: well, that

**BK**: ahh!!! *Hears more screams *

**Pegasus**: ^_^  * screams * we will * scream* be right *scream * back!!  *Scream* after *scream * this * scream* commercials!! *Scream*

**Shadi**:  guards take bk out of there…. or better, just knock him unconscious. That way he stays there but doesn't bother anyone* 

**Yami, Bakura, Ishtar**: we can help. *grin. They take out tranquilizer guns*

**Shadi**: rrrrright…commercials!!

From the creators of Emperor's Dream Fragrance

Comes Dragon Tear. 

It will make the dragon in you come a life.

**Mai**: for all you hons out there, who demand the best. Dragon Tear, the ultimate in fragrance. * Wink *

**Pegasus**: ^_^ welcome back!!!

Now we go onto the questions!!! We start with the strongest link from the second round…. Kaiba boy!!

**Jounouchi:** hey where are Yug, Ryou, and Malik?

**Mai:** yeah. They are not here.

*They hear some grunts and yells coming behind the studio. * ( the place were they interview the people.)

Behind Studio

**Bakura**: * scowls * he is fu***** heavy!!

**Ishtar:** why do we have to do this!!

**Yami:** * grunts * because we are the one who cause this!!

* Bakura, Yami, and Malik are carrying Bandit Keith *

**Bakura:** pheww! 

* They drop Bandit Keith on the chair *

**Yami:** thank god for that!!

**Ishtar:** yeah. Now what do we do?

* they look down at bandit Keith *

**Bakura:** how do we wake him up?!?!

**Yami:** …….i don't know……

**Ishtar:** I know lets experiment!! 

**Yami, Bakura:** yea!! That would be fun!! 

* Ishtar, Yami, Bakura smile evilly *

**Shadi**: The Yami Adventures!!!  

**Yami:** 1. hit him 

**Bakura:** no prob!! 

* Bakura holds Bandit Keith up *

**Bakura:** * grunts * why do I have to hold him up?

**Ishtar:** because……

**Bakura:** * grunts * just hurry up!!!

* Five minutes *

* You can see Bandit Keith laying on the chair, still sleeping…. or maybe unconscious… clothes all bloody, and lots of bruises, some really red cheeks, and I think some broken bones *

**Yami:** I just said 

1. hit him…..

**Bakura**: yeah, not beat him up…..

**Ishtar**: well, he wasn't waking up!! So I decided to go to a drastic measure!! And, I guess it did not work ^_^

**Yami, Bakura:** -_-;

**Yami**: ok….

2. Throw water 

**Bakura**: I'll do that!! Be right back!!

* Bakura runs of * * 2 minutes later *

**Bakura**: got the water!!

* Bakura throws the water at Bandit Keith * 

**Yami**: * looks at Bakura suspiciously * was there something in the water?

**Bakura**: *innocent look * no!! Were would you get that idea!?!?  (no!! people!! He didn't!! not that I know of…..)

**Yami**: I know you!! You put something in the water? Didn't you?

**Bakura**: no. Of course not. 

**Ishtar**: would you guys stop flirting with each other! We have trouble. It didn't work!! Now what do we do!?!?!

**Yami**: 3. put that thing under his nose

**Yami**: I'll go get it this time…. Don't do anything!! * Glares at them *

**Bakura**: no prob!

*10 minutes later *

**Yami**: -_-

*Bandit Keith hair has been dyed pink.  Have some pink bows in his hair.  Some eye shadow and lipstick, plus a little of blush…. maybe not a little blush, it looks like it they had use all of it *

**Yami**: o…..k……

**Bakura**: we were bored…….

**Yami**: I don't even want to know…..

* Sight * here put some in a cloth and put it near his nose

* Bakura grabs Keith's bandana and puts some on it, than he puts it under Keith's nose.*

**Ishtar**: * frowns * its not working!

**Yami**: lets try the whole bottle!!

*Bakura grabs the bottle and puts it under Keith's nose *

**Bakura**: now what do we do?!?!

**Yami**: I don't know…….

* Bandit Keith is waking up *

**BK**: * groggily * what is going on here?

* he stands up*

* Yami, Bakura, and Ishtar look at Bandit Keith *

**Yami, Bakura, Ishtar**: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

**BK**: AAAHHHHH!!!!!!

* The 3 Yamis take out the tranquilizer gun and shot BK* 

**Bakura**: crap!!! We just shot him!!!

**Yami**: o_O

**Ishtar**: * groans * do we have to go trough every thing again?

**Bakura**: I know!! I have an idea!!

We can just say something that Bandit Keith would say!!

**Yami**: ok!….wait why didn't we think of that?

**Bakura**: who cares, lets do it now.

**Ishtar**: as Bandit Keith:  anyone can win as long as its not the dog and that little midget!!

**Yami**: hey!! Yugi is not a midget!!

**Shadi**: well, that is the end of the Yami adventures!! (I should make a story about the Yami adventures.) Now lets go to commercials!!

Gaia The Fierce Knight and The Flames Swordsman are face to face. Glaring at each other, ready to fight.

* Everything goes blank *

Got milk?

**Pegasus**: okay!! We are back!!

Lets get on with this. The timer will start I finish saying the question!

Kaiba boy, how many people get sick, hospitalized, and after die by food borne poisoning?

**Seto**: roughly 200,000 people get sick, 900 are hospitalized, and 14 die. (that is true!! I read it in a book!!)

**Pegasus**: wow!! That is correct!!

0; 200 

**Pegasus**: okay, Yugi boy, what does Canis Minoris mean?

**Yugi**: it means The Little Dog!

**Ryou**: awww!! That is so cute!! ^_^

**Seto**: *smirk * well Chihuahua, it seems someone name a constellation after you.  

**Jounouchi**: * growls * why you!!!

**Pegasus**: correct!

 No fighting!! Fight after you get out of here.

Ryou, what does Canis Major mean?

**Ryou**: it means The Great Dog!

**Yugi**: awww!!! That is so cute!! ^_^

**Seto**: * smirks * well Chihu-

**Yami**: I just had a sense of déjà vu.

**Bakura**: I know, weird.

**Pegasus**: anyways, correct!

0; 1000

Malik, who is better Barney or Elmo?

**Malik**: Elmo!

Fani90: wohooo!! Elmo!!!

**Pegasus**: correct!!

500; 1000

 **Pegasus**: okay, Canis Miner,

Jounouchi, what is 4 ²/³ x 5²/³?

**Jounouchi**: 20?

**Pegasus**: wrong!!

Mai, what are some of the most dangerous jobs in meatpacking today performed by?

**Mai**: the late night cleaning crew. (See 5)

**Pegasus**: correct!

**Ryou**: why is it dangerous?

**Seto**: * snort * because,

**Pegasus**: wait till commercials. We don't have time for an explanation.

Now, Kaiba boy, Ancient Thebes, city of the dragon, had a temple dedicated to a star , which star?

**Seto**: γ Eltanin (I was reading an astronomy book.)

**Pegasus**: correct!

Yugi boy, 

**Yugi**: bank!

1500; 1000

**Pegasus**: how old am I?

**Yugi**: 24?

**Pegasus**: wrong!

* RRIIINNGGG!!!! *

**Pegasus**: okay people!! Its time to vote out!

**Shadi**: Kaiba is the strongest link…again, the weakest link is, well there is a tied between Malik and Jounouchi since they didn't answer 1 question right. 

**Pegasus**: Now when we come back from commercials we will find out who gets to leave!! ^_^

**Anzu**: yes!! Bandit Keith is out!!

**Honda**: yes!! Go Jounouchi!!

**Anzu**: we all know Mai is going to win!!

**Grandpa**: no, Yugi will win.

**Honda**: hey, where is Otogi? He is supposed to be here.

Psychic hotline!! With Esper Roba!! He is a real psychic!!

**Fani90**: yeap!! He is!! I asked him if I ever was going to get a white tiger!! And he said yes!! And I did!!

**Davis**: I asked him if I was ever going to be on TV!! He said yes!! And I did!!

Call Esper Roba at 1-555-psychic

**Pegasus**: welcome back!! Now we will find out who has to leave!!

Yugi boy, who did you vote for?

**Yugi**: I ……..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!!! Please review and tell me what you think!!! And also who to vote out!!

Yugi/yami

Ryou/Bakura

Malik/Ishtar

Jounouchi

Mai

Seto

Please vote!! The sooner I know!! The sooner I can get started!! I am so sorry if this chapter is not so good!!! I am so sorry!! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Mai

            Helowee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back!!!! Its been so long since I updated!! I haven't been working in stories lately….mostly been busy reading and not writing…..its just that I haven't been inspired!!! All the writers block!! * sigh *

Well, as every one knows…..my story got taken off, since I didn't follow the guidelines!!! * Sigh * the whole not using the reviews to communicate and stuff…..

 * Sigh * so I am posting it again!! But with some new thing…… please e-mail me, instead of doing it in the reviews….there, I said. I change it, so hopefully my story doesn't get taken out….better not!! I told every body to e-mail me!! Not used the reviews for it!! So if they do it still it will not be my fault! * Sticks tongue out * 

   Now, enough of that. Now that we got that cleared….lets move on! ^_^

This chapter…kind of sucks…. just like the others…. or maybe not as much as the 2nd one….. I hope its better than the 2nd one….. well…. as long as its good.

I do hope you all like this chapter!!

**Davis:** aren't you forgetting something?

**Fani90:** * looks innocent * nope!

**Davis:** * sigh * she doesn't own Yugioh, even thought she wished she did. She doesn't own weakest link, if she did, she would be rich by now. She doesn't own peter pan, or Sean Connery, or Kingdom of Hearts. She has the game, but doesn't own the whole thing…. well you get what I mean….

**Jyou:** she doesn't mean to bash anybody! She doesn't! she just thought it fitted! So don't get angry!

**Fani90:** remember! Don't flame me!! Unless it is logical, and an intelligent flame! Not some stupid thing…..And Review!!! Please!!! Review!!! Please!!!!!! Pretty please!!!!! ^_^

**Andromeda:** now for the reviewers!

**Fani90:** oh yeah! Well, here goes…..

Thanks to the authors who reviewed!!! 

Princess Krystal01 (I am sorry, I didn't mean to mean her boring and stuff. She is cool! ^_^ ) Yamione284 (well, some people don't like her…she is out! You can be happy now! Unless you want her back?) Nezumiiro (awww, he is still in! but he may be out next…it depends! Its great that you thought Ishtar/ Malik was funny! I may do a whole other story for the Yami Adventures) ChaosMagician (sorry, but he is still in…) Black-Rose-Spirit-Mage ( I like people that I hate to die painful and horrible deaths! ^_^ Andromeda: don't worry Arinori, you get use to it after a while! ^_^) Start Girl11 ( you really think its that good? Thanks! I appreciate that! ^_^ hope you like this chapter!) Zone100_011 ( I put Isis in there now. Sorry I didn't have her in before! Bakura: why you! Fani90: calm down! Plus you can't leave until I finish my story! And that is going to take a while! So cool of! You didn't hurt my Shadi-chan did you? I hope not…. ^_^) Meriah (I'll have to think of a good reaction for him!! So you can be happy of it!! When the time comes! Malik: WHAT?! I thought I was your favorite! How can you want me out! * pouts *) Malissa ( its great you like the story! And I know you! I know you wouldn't just say that because you are my friend! ^_^ Yugi is the short cute nice one, while Yami is the spirit from the puzzle. That is why Yugi sometimes seem to grow, and get a deeper voice. Bakura and Ishtar are also Spirits. Well, maybe not Ishtar…^_^ thanks for reviewing my story! I am glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter!) Seighart ( is it not what expected in a bad or good thing? Or is it, like you can't decide? Jounouchi is kind of stupid…. Hope you like this chapter! ^_^)

And thanks to those who read my story! But didn't review! Or couldn't review!! ^_^ thanks!

Sweet Cappucino (I don't know if I thanked you last chapter! So to make sure! I am thanking you now! I am glad you think it is funny! I haven't checked your story lately! But I will! ^_^)

**Fani90:** hopefully I got everybody!^_^ I am sorry if I didn't! 

Well!! I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!! ^_^ I sure did!! ^-^ 

Now unto the story!!!!!!

Chapter 3 

The weakest link studio

Left on……

**Pegasus:** welcome back!! Now we will find out who has to leave!!

Yugi boy, who did you vote for?

**Yugi:** I…..

Now onto the story

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Yugi:** I voted for Kaiba. 

**Ryou:** I voted for Mai, sorry Mai.

**Malik:** Mai 

**Jounouchi:** Mai

**Mai:** Jounouchi

**Seto:** Yugi

**Pegasus:** now Malik, why did you vote for Mai?

**Malik:** why?

**Ishtar:** because she ruined my victory! She managed to brake through and remember her memories! That doesn't go well with me!!

**Mai:** *snort * you are such a sore loser!

**Ishtar:** you are the one that got rex to battle the Chihuahua *Jounouchi 'huh?' * because you were angry and bitter.

**Mai:** why you little!!!!!!

**Pegasus:** * cuts in * yeah, okay.

Well, Mai, it seems that most of them are against you. That makes you the.….. 

Weakest Link!!! Good Bye!! * Waves bye at her *

**Mai**: * scowl * that is totally unfair!! I answered most of the questions right!!!

 * she stomps her foot down *  * turns and glares at Malik * I'll get you!! * growls * you just wait and see!! I'll be back!!! 

* turns to Jounouchi * and don't think you are out of it! You'll see!!! I'll be back! HAHAHaHahahha!!!!! * Put her hand in front of her mouth and laughs (you know how she always laughs)*

**Ryou/Bakura/Yami/Yugi:** * sweat drop *

**Pegasus: **that's nice girl, but….you are still the weakest link! 

**Seto:** *snaps* yeah! Now, get a move on! Some of us are still in the game…

**Mai:** * fuming mad * no!! I am not leaving!! I am staying here!!! * Crosses her arms *

**Shadi:** * sigh * they always have to make it difficult…. Security!!! Escort the young lady out!!

*A Dark Magician and a Celtic Guardian dress in all black come in. *(Dark for DM, and Celtic for CG. Like always.)

**Dark:** * sigh * we don't get paid enough for this…….

**Celtic:** * nods *

They both walk towards Mai. 

**Celtic:** please come with us Miss.

**Mai:** if I leave Jounouchi has to leave too!!! 

*Dark and Celtic shrug. They grab her by the arms and start dragging her.*

**Celtic:** sorry.

**Dark:** but this is our job. * Grunts * 

**Mai:** * starts screaming * let go!! Let me go!!  * starts kicking  and struggling. *

**Shadi:** * sigh * I can't believe I am going to say this but….Yamis….do you guys still have the tranquilizer gun?

**Bakura:** * smirk* we thought you'll never ask!

**Malik: *** takes out the tranquiller gun* 

**Shadi:** just enough to calmed her! Not like what you did to Bandit Keith! 

**Yugi:** what happened to him?

**Shadi:** he is in the hospital, either unconscious or sleeping…..

**Ishtar**: don't worry…… * grins *

**Yami:** * scowls* oh no! Here give that to me!! I don't trust you! * Jacks the gun from Ishtar's hand*  

**Ishtar:**  what does that mean!! * glares *

*Mai is still screaming her head of in the background.*

**Yami:** you heard me! Plus, remember what happen with Bandit Keith!

**Ishtar:** What?! You wanna take it outside!?

**Yami:** * growls * sur – 

**Bakura:** * takes the gun away from Yami * first lets make Mai got outside first, than you guys can go beat the crap out of each other. * snapped *

**Yami:** * glares at Bakura, takes the gun back* stay out of it Tomb Robber!!

**Ishtar:** * takes it from Yami * give it to me!

**Bakura:** * takes it from Ishtar * no! I'll do it!!

**Yami:** * takes it from Bakura * give it back you low life tomb robber!!

**Ishtar:** * takes it from Yami* don't you dare say that to him!! Plus, I'll do it!!

**Bakura:** * takes it from Yami* thank you Ishtar, but I'll be doing it!!!     (Doing it!! Hehehe….)

**Seto:** * grabs it from Bakura and shots Mai* there that solved your problem. * he pushes it back to Bakura* now, can we go on with this, so I can leave. My company doesn't run by itself! * snaps * 

**Bakura:** * sigh * fine by me! * Stuffs the gun under the table thingy in front of them.*

**Yami:** * mutters * stupid Kaiba…. * says louder * fine!

**Ishtar:** * scowls * * taps his foot in annoyance *

 **Pegasus:** * was looking at Celtic and Dark take out a sleepy looking Mai* * turns around*

 Well, that was interesting. She can sure scream! ^_^ 

**Everybody:** * sweat drop*

**Pegasus:** commercials! ^_^ Stay tune

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Commercial~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*The face of the Mystical Elf flashes……….*

It all started with the forging of the Rings of Powers. 3 were given to the great elves, fairies, and faire, immortal races.

*The faces of the Mystical elf, Celtic Guardian, Fairy King Truesdale, and Eldeen flash. *

 7 were given to little, craftsman, dwarfs. ^_^;

*The faces of Ancient Brain, Burglar, Ryu-Ran, and the Rock Spirit flash. *

9 were given to the filthy human ^_^ which I think its wrong because the elves only got 3!

*The faces of human looking Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Unfriendly Amazon, Amazon Archer, and Black Luster Soldier flash. *

But like in every day live there is an evil person. He in his own little kingdom, well, maybe not little. He created his own ring, which he put all of his malice in it. It was so powerful most of the middle earth…fell under his power. 

*The face of Talwar appears. With the sound of hammering in the background. *

But when all hope seem lost, a hero emerged. The son of the king, took his fathers sword and brought down the evil meanie. 

 The prince of course kept the ring, but the ring destroyed him.

And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend. Legend became myth. Until this little creature found it and took it away, and it consume this little ugly creature.

*Horn Imp crawls around. *

Than a little hobbit, the height of Yugi found it. 

For the time will soon come when hobbits will shape the fortunes of all……..

*Dark Magician immediately turns around. " You hear that? All of the sudden, all is quite." *

*Celtic Guardian growls. He shoots his bow at something in the trees. He immediately turns around.*

*A black rider rides down the road. *

*Dark Sage frowns as his faces lighten up with light form his staff. *

*BAM! The Little Swordsman of Aile walks away from the well. *

*D. Human, all shrunk, catches an apple. *

*Gaia the Fierce Knight, all shrunk too, is grumbling about stupid elves. *

*Magician of Black Chaos blows on the horn of Gondor. *

*2 images flash to fast. You don't see the images since they fade out. All you can see is the ring. All of the sudden a big eye flashes……….. *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Pegasus:** well, lets go back to the game!! Now, umm….

**Shadi:** * annoyed * its Kaiba! 

**Pegasus:** ^_^ oh! Kay! Kaiba boy!

*A big CRASH! Is heard from backstage.*

**Everybody except Pegasus:** o_0

**Pegasus:** ^_^

**Shadi:** * groan* now what happened!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Backstage

**Dark:** * grunts * I think we should ask for a raise…..

*Dark and Celtic are seen dragging Mai, who looks like she was high. *

**Celtic:** * scowls * we definitely don't get paid enough! 

**Dark:** * sighs * how did we ended up doing this! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* Flashback*

Dark was sitting down under a tree, meditating. Recently he hadn't been used in any duel. Their master had been having a vacation. It must have been because he had been spending time with his koi. (Japanese for lover….right?)

Celtic scowled as he swiped of the sweat from his forehead. He had been outside practicing with his bow. He normally didn't use a bow, but he had nothing to do. Might as well master the bow. 

Lately he had been outside practicing. His master hadn't been in duels. Taking a very needed vacation. One, which he didn't protest with. He also needed a vacation. He snorted. Not all duel monsters felt the same.  Dark Magician Girl was lively one. She was getting into fights recently. She said she needed action.  He felt sorry for Dark. He smirked. He raised his bow and went on shooting arrows.

Dark smiled as he relaxed and went to his daydream world. It was all fluffy and light purple, happiness everywhere. The gingerbread man passed by. 

**Ginger bread man:** you can't catch me! I am the ginger bread man!! * With that he ran of*

**Dark:** * smiled and waved * bye!! Bye!!

He walked forward. In front of him was a road full of Candy canes! The gingerbread men seem to be running to a house at the end of the road. With nothing to do Dark followed.

**Dark:** wait for me mister gingerbread man!! * he ran off*

All of the sudden the world started turning a darker shade of purple. The candy canes started melting.

**Dark:** NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!! MY CANDYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!

All of them were melted. The gingerbread man was no where in sight. Dark dropped down to his knees.

**Dark:** WHY!! WHY RA!!! NOT MY CANDY!!!!! NOT POOR MISTER GINGERBREAD MAN!!!!!!! WHY!!!! * screamed out *  I wanted candy!!!!!! Candy!! * starts to whine *

 **A very chirpy over excited voice: **hey!!!  Waky!!! Waky!!! D!

**Dark:** * eyes widen* NOOOO!!!!!! WHY RA!!!! NOT HER!!! NOT HER!!!!! PLEASE!!! I BEG YOU!!!!! 

All of the sudden, his eyes snapped open and met Bright sparkly blue eyes.  Dark gulped.

The Dark Magician Girl smiled happily. (Davis: from now on, she will be know as Magi!)

**Magi:** it's a wonderful day Dark!  You shouldn't be here sleeping!!

**Dark:** * sigh * what do you want Magi?

**Magi:** * pouts * oh! Come on!! Teach!!  Lets play a game or something!! 

**Dark:** * frowns * there is only two of us…. * smirks *

**Magi:** * frowns, but than her face lightens up again * we can get Celtic! He is training!! That is no fun!! 

**Dark:** * pales * I don't think he will like us to disturb him…. * trails of *

**Magi:** * giggles * silly Dark! Of course he will like it!! He is probably thinking why hasn't someone come and get him or something!! Plus, he looks so cute sweating and stuff!! Especially if he has some tight shirt!!! * her eyes become all stary, she shakes her head * lets go!

**Dark:** wa –

Dark and magi disappeared, they had teleported……

Celtic concentrated on the target. Breath in and out, concentrate.  

There was a big CRASH! He jumped up, which caused him to let go of the arrow. It ran right into……… Magi's hat. 

**Magi:** * shrieked * AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

**Celtic:** *blink *

**Dark:** * sigh *

**Celtic:** * thinking * damn! I missed! If I could of aimed just a little lower!!

**Dark:** * sigh * stopped your shrieking. You sound even worst than the harpies. * Yanks the arrow out of her hat *

(Do the harpies shriek? I was going to put a dragon…. but harpies are known for their shrieks and stuff…..)

**Magi:** * pouts * I saw the light Dark!! I saw it!! I was so close!!! * dramatic pose *

**Celtic:** * sweat drop * is there a reason why you two are here? In the middle of me practicing? 

* Asks annoyed *

**Dark:** * ignoring Magi* Magi wanted to play, so she decided to torture you….errr…I mean to ask you if you wanted to join us…….

**Magi:** * smiles * please! Celtic!!! Join us!! It will be fun!!

**Celtic:** oh no!! I'd rather not! Plus I have some thing to do! ^_^ so...have fun you two! 

**Dark:** * glares at Celtic *

**Magi:** * latches herself to Celtics arm * please!! Please!! * eyes becoming wide and teary *

**Celtic:** * sigh * no….and you know that doesn't work with me…now please let go…

All of the sudden 2 girls, and a red head boy drop in…..literally.

**Boy:** that hurt!

*They all stand up.*

**Fani90:** hellowee!!! ^_^ I am Fani90, or just Fani!! I am the authoress!! Bow down!! I always wanted to say that!! This is Andromeda. And that is Davis. Now…..we have a problem, and we need you guys help. 

**Davis:** our security…well…..they are in the hospital…….

**Andromeda:** so we need 2 guys for our security!

* they ramble on* 

**Celtic:** * frown * what do we have to do?

**Fani:** you just have to drag some people out of the stage….

**Davis:** and you get to be away from the Magician on drugs!  ^_^

**Andromeda:** yeap, no way she can ever make it inside the studio!

**Fani:** plus you get paid!

**Dark:** * smiles * away from Magician on drugs….i'll do it!

**Fani:** * smiles * great! Than of we go!

**Celtic:** * frown * wait!

Too late, in an instant they were dressed in black and in front of two doors. From what they could make out (Andromeda: make out!!! They are making out!! Hehehe…..) It was the Weakest Link Show. Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Jounouchi, Mai, and Seto where in it. Bandit Keith had been kicked out, they were just waiting for who gets kicked out next.

*Ends Flashback*

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*They haul Mai up and put her on the sofa. It was a new one. The last one was ruin *

**Celtic:** * wipes sweat of forehead * she sure is heavy.

**Dark:**  we totally need a bonus!

**Celtic:** * dramatic pose * oh! Ra! The trauma!! 

**Dark:** * rolls eyes * look at the bright side. Magi is not here! ^_^

* Mai sits up and rubs her eyes. *

**Mai:** what is going on? * Looks around…all of the sudden it dawns on her * I am the weakest link?!

*Looks at the camera* what are you looking at!! I am going to have my revenge!! I am going to find a way to get back in to the game!!! * Pushes the camera away. Which causes Rex to fall down *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Shadi:** * sigh * someone has to go and check……

**Ishtar:** I'll go!! * Grins maniacally *

**Seto:** * snort * why don't you just send for security? Wouldn't that be easier? 

**Shadi:** security!!

**Ishtar:** * pouts *  (awww!! He is pouting!!)

*Celtic's head pops out. More crashes are heard.*

**Celtic:** ya?  (Cute! Can you just imagine that!? ^_^)

**Shadi:** what is going on?

*Can hear Dark in behind the doors*

**Dark:** Security!!!

**Celtic:** * sweat drop * wait, k…. 

*Turns around *

**Celtic:** we are the security!! Remember?! * turns back*

So you were saying?

**Shadi:** * sweat drop * what is going on?

**Celtic:** ^_^ Mai has gone crazy and is on a rampage. * Turns around * well, was. Dark manage to put her to sleep! ^_^  gotta go!  * Goes back inside*

**Everybody:** * blink *

**Pegasus:** okay!! ^_^ how about we go to commercials!! Crocket! My wine please! (crocket? Is that his name? I don't know his name….^_^)

**Bakura/Seto/ Ishtar:** how come he gets wine!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Commercials~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Bakura:** do you want to know how to sneak into a Game Shop late at night with out waking anybody?

**Fani90:** I wouldn't mind knowing!

**Ishtar:** do you want to know how to sneak into a CEO's house with out triggering any alarm?

**Jounouchi:** yeah! * Punches the air like he always dos *

**Bakura:** than come and join Thieves Guild!

**Ishtar:** everything is safe! * Smirks *

**Bakura:** and we will make it worthwhile! *Winks *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Breaking news!!!!  (news studio)

**Eduardo:** sorry for this interruption –

**Fani:** just like we always are….. 

**Eduardo:** but we have breaking news!

**Malissa:** just like it says in the beginning…and since those are always the reason for these news things….

**Eduardo:** ^_^; it seems that there is this big traffic Jam

**Fani:** yeah…it seems some dumbass stopped all of the sudden……in the freeway!!

**Eduardo:** yeah, which cause the people right behind him to crash into him.

**Malissa:** keyword here. It is a HE! ^_^

**Eduardo:** -_-;  it seems some people are getting rowdy….

**Malissa:** well, lets go to Elizabeth! Lets see how things are going!! ^_^

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Elizabeth:** well Malissa, Fani, Eduardo!  Every one looks like they are going to get out of the car and start beating the crap out of the guy.

Studio 

**Fani:** I would to! Imagine being stuck there because of his fault!! 

Traffic Place:

* there is a bunch of cars honking. A big line of cars, waiting there. One could feel the hostility. *

**Elizabeth:** now, lets talk to some people. How about the person right behind the guy who stopped. The one who got hit the hardest. 

* Walks toward the car. It is a black Pontiac. It was all messed up and bended from both in front and behind. They had rammed the car pretty bad. * (Rammed…hehehe….)

**Elizabeth:** * knocks on the window * can we have a word?

**Otogi:** * he pops his head out of the window * what do you want!?

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Honda:** look *points at the TV* its Otogi!

**Anzu:** yeah, so that is why he is late!

**Grandpa:** poor kid……

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Elizabeth:** can you tell us how you feel?

**Otogi:** * glares * how about no! * Snaps * I am tired of this! *He takes of his belt and gets out of his car. He slams the door shut as he stuffs his keys in his pockets.  He walks towards the car in front. The guy was talking to the police. He stops right in front of them * 

( I know that I don't put what they wear…well, I am not good with clothes. So I rather let you imagine what they are wearing…or if they are even wearing something at all ^_^ )

**Otogi:** look * snaps * I am tired of this!! I am angry! Hot! Bored! And really mad!! That was one of my favorite cars!!! Look at it!! Its all messed up now!! And you know who's fault is it!! That's right!! Yours!! And you better pay me back!! Now, if you don't mind…move of the stupid road!! 

* turns around * and all of you stopped your freaking honking!! This is a traffic jam!! Honking won't make it go faster!! Duh!!! You are just making lots of us to get major headaches!!! *screams. Than takes a deep breath *

**Otogi:** look, why did you even stop?

**Miaka:** there was a squirrel – 

**Otogi:** what?! You mean you stopped just because a stupid squirrel was in the road!! How can that be!? It's a squirrel its so small you'll just go over it!! Nothing will happen to it!!

**Miaka**: no you see – 

**Otogi :** no I don't see!!  

* another slam of a door was heard. Every body turned around. It was none other than Isis *

**Isis:** * frowns * I have just been to a very boring meeting. Were some evil people decided to torture me by hosting a convention in my museum. I am not in a very good mood. So it would be nice if you move your car out of the road. * she ended coldly *

**Otogi:** * glares at the police and Miaka* move it! Now!!!

**Police:** but…but….we…hav…haven't *gulps *

**Otogi:** look we can take care of it later!! Send us a memo!!! A note!! Some flowers!!! I don't care!! Just get your freaking car of the road!!

**Isis:** * glares at them * you should move….now!

* The two gulp and nod. They ran of, get inside their car and move them out of their way. Otogi and Isis smirked *

* They walked towards their cars and got inside. Isis's car was right behind Otogi's. They started their cars and started moving.*

**Otogi:** * glared as he passed by Miaka*  I will see you later. You will pay for my car. You will pay.

**Isis:** * smiled sardonically * thank you, well, I hope to see you seen. Probably in court. ^_^ Well, have a nice day. OH! Hope to see you in the convention at my museum! It will be nice! ^_^

**Elizabeth:** well….you heard it! ^_^ There will be a convention at her museum; probably more details will be giving later. Well, it seems traffic is slowly moving. Back to you Malissa, Eduardo, and Fani.

Back to studio 

**Malissa: **well, there you have it! ^_^ 

**Eduardo:** sorry, now onto your normal show! 

**Fani:** yeah, just * Eduardo clamps her mouth shut *

**Malissa:** yes, we know! Just like always! 

**Fani:** *pouts *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Honda:** * sweat drop  * well, we know why he is late……

**Anzu:** do you think hi will make in time before they choose who to vote out?

**Honda:** * frowns * of course he will!! It's Otogi! He will make it!

**Grandpa:** shhhh!!! You two! It's starting!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Weakest Link Studio

**Pegasus:** * takes a sip of his wine * well ^_^ that sure was a long break!! ^_^

Now onto the game!!

**Bakura:** * whines * I want wine!!

**Ishtar:** * scowls * I want wine…..

**Seto:** * frowns * I want wine……

**Yami:** * sigh * here, Seto, you get fruit punch.  Ishtar, stop thinking of ways to kill Pegasus. Here, have your Coke. Bakura, stop being a baby. Here you get a lollipop.

**Seto:** * grabs the bottle *  I love fruit punch!  ( I love fruit punch! ^_^)

**Ishtar:** * immediately grabs the coke * I love coke!! Caffeine!! ^_^

**Bakura:** * jumps up and grabs the lollipop * I love candy!! Sugar!! ^_^

**Ishtar:** * pouts * he gets candy? He only gets candy because he is your boyfriend!! * Sticks his tongue out * 

**Yami:** * glares at Ishtar and tightens his fist * why you!

**Pegasus:** * cuts in *  ^_^ I think it is time to start!! ^_^ now…..

**Shadi:** Kaiba….

**Pegasus:** ^_^ yeah…Kaiba boy! ^_^

………………………………………………..

**Kaiba:** well!! Ask the freaking question already! * snaps *

**Pegasus:** I don't have the questions….Shadi?

**Shadi:** I don't have them either…..

**Fani90:** oh! I knew I forgot something!

**David:** -_- you forgot to give him the questions…..

**Fani90:** yeah ^_^;

**Jyou:** * pushes his glasses up * I suggest you go give him the questions.

**Fani90:** I'm on it! * Gets up and in an instant its in the…….studio thingy where the person that announces is at. But no one knows where it is exactly. Well, that studio.*  here! Shadi-chan! ^_^

**Shadi:** * blink *

**Fani90:** ^_^ bye * poofs out back to her seat in the audience * (I always wanted to poof out) 

**Shadi:** o…..k…a….y… here you go Pegasus…..

* All of the sudden the questions had appeared on Pegasus hand.*  

**Bakura:** wow!!

**Ishtar:** cool!

**Yami:** how can he do that?

**Seto:** * rolls eyes * if he can appear out of thin air, he can do that. 

**Pegasus:** ^_^, well lets start! Kaiba boy!

How old is Sean Connery?

**Seto:** 70 something…. (Its true, he really is 70 something, I just don't know the exact age.)

**Pegasus:** correct!

**Jounouchi:** 70 something? I would of thought he was 300 or something…

**Bakura:** I have to agree with him on this one!

**Ishtar:** yeah, I thought he would be 1000 years old or something!

**Yami:** I know! He looked like on of my teachers!

**Bakura:** yeah! He does!

**Ishtar:** you mean the one that was said to know everything about the whole world!

**Bakura:** and was said to know the secret for youth!

**Yami:** go figure!

**Pegasus:** I think I will need to talk to him about some things….^_^ lets go on!

Yugi boy! Form what Disney movie does 'He can fly! He can fly! He flew!' come out in?

**Yugi:** Peter Pan! (It was on my mind)

**Jounouchi:** think of a wonderful thought!

**Seto:** any happy little thought!

**Bakura:** like toys at Christmas!

**Ishtar:** sleigh bells, snow!

**Yami:** it's easier than pie! 

**Fani90:** he can fly!! He can fly!!!  
**Davis:** All it takes is faith and trust...   
**Andromeda:** Oh, and something I forgot! Dust  
**Fani90:** Yep, just a little bit of pixie dust!   
**Davis:** Now, think of the happiest things...   
**Jyou:** It's the same as having wings! 

**Shadi:** * sweat drops * yeah…. lets move on please.

**Pegasus:** ^_^ there is a new movie of peter pan……

Ryou, which power ranger was Tommy better green, white, or black?

**Ryou/Bakura:** white of course!

**Jounouchi:** its green!

**Seto:** it is black!

**Ishtar:** black all the way!

**Shadi:** hmmmm, I think white was better.

**Dark:** nah, black is way better!

**Celtic:** really? I think green is better.

**Shadi:** ^_^; where did you two come from?

**D/C:** from outside! 

**Pegasus:** well, white is correct!

0: 1000

**Seto/Ishtar/Joey/Celtic/Dark:** what?!

**Bakura:** duh! The cute white talking sword beats any of those! * Sticks tongue out *

**Yami:** why do is matter? It is still Tommy except in different costumes? Isn't he?

**Pegasus:** don't know….. But onto the next person! ^_^

Jounouchi, how old is Shadi?

**Shadi:** what?! Me?! Don't get me into this questions!

**Pegasus:** * tsk tsk* tempar, tempar….

**Jounouchi:** bank!

1000; 0

**Jounouchi:** he is 21?

**Pegasus:** incorrect! Ha! ^_^ the correct answer is 19! 

**Shadi:** actually I am 21 ^_^;

**Fani90:** but you look younger, so there fore you will be 19!

**Pegasus:** well, who cares how old you are Shadi, lets move on! ^_^

Malik, what is (x²+3x+15) ÷ (x – 2)?

**Ishtar:** I know that one!! Its x+3!

(That better be right)

((Relax hikari, I actually paid attention to the teacher that time…..)

**Pegasus:** that's correct!

1000; 200

(Okay, how did you get the answer?) 

((Awww…you don't believe me?))

(No, I can't say that I do….)

((Well for your information, I did pay attention. Plus….I have the cheat notes for this questions ^_^ * takes some notes out *)) 

 ([Remember Ishtar is in his soul room, just to let you know where the Yamis are.])

(* Groans * should have known…..)

**Pegasus:** now, Kaiba boy we are back to you ^_^

Kaiba boy, what level was the authoress when she finished Kingdom of Hearts?

 (Yay! I finished it today!! Isn't it cool!! The first time I finished a game!! On my on!! ^_^ )

**Seto:** * ponders it for 2 seconds * 85.

**Pegasus:** that is…. * blinks * correct!

1000; 500

**Bakura:** how in the world?!

**Ishtar:** okay! now you have to have a cheat notes or something!

**Yami:** how can you possibly know that?!

**Jounouchi:** yeah! You may be smart but! That's psychic stuff!

**Seto:** it's easy. First, most people are not that self assure and stuff, and they know that they need a high level to beat the big main evil guy. I was going to say 95 or something….but than again fani90 is not a very patient person. She would of gotten a high level, but not that high. So I chose the closest one, 85. Plus, that is what Moki does.

**Ryou:** wow, that's pretty amazing!

**Yugi:** yeah! I could never do that!

**Malik:** I could, but not in 2 seconds!

**Jounouchi:** that's confusing! * Shakes head *

**Pegasus:** pretty good Kaiba boy ^_^

Yugi boy, which is the best duel monster?

**Yami/Yugi:** the Dark Magician of course!

**Ryou/Bakura:** no it isn't! it's the Change of Hearts!

**Malik/Ishtar: **everybody knows it is the God card RA!

**Jounouchi:** in your dreams! It is the Flaming/Flame Swordsman! 

(Flaming….hehehe……..I don't think that is what he is called….I don't know the cards name…..but I do know that it is Joey's favorite card. I think it is Flame…))

**Seto:** sorry Chihuahua, but it is the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

**Dark:** it is definitely me!! 

**Celtic:** * rolls eyes * right, dark. I am better!

**Pegasus:** well, Yugi boy…you are……………………………………………………………….

**Fani90:** stop everything!!!! 

**Everybody:** * blink* huh?

**Fani90:** I want to go to commercials!

**Pegasus:** why? The time is almost over?

**Fani90:** because……I say so! Now to commercials!!!

**Shadi:** * sigh * fine! We will be back after these commercials! ^_^ Stay tune!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Commercials~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Bakura:** do you want to know how to get rid of your hikari?

**Andromeda:** sure! ^_^

**Ishtar:** do you want to know why your hikari stutters or blushes sometimes when you are around?

**Jounouchi:** I know someone who does? Does that count? ^_^

**Yami:** do you want to know how to withstand the puppy dog look?

**Andromeda:** that is always a plus! ^_^

**Yami/Ishtar/Bakura:** well than! Read out book! Hikari for Dummies!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Weakest Link Studio

**Pegasus:** well, now that we are back! Lets finish this! Time!

Well, Yugi boy, you are…………..Incorrect! MWWWAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

**Yami/Yugi:** what!?!? What do you mean?! 

**Bakura/Ryou:** Ha! We told you it wasn't Dark Magician!

**Yami:** well, it isn't the one you guys though either!!

**Bakura/ Ishtar/Seto:** we don't care! As long as yours wasn't right! ^_^

**Dark:**  * pouts * how can that be?!

**Celtic:** see! I told you! * smirks *

**Yugi:** * pouts * what was the correct answer?

**Pegasus: **^_^ you wouldn't guess! It was…….

**Fani90:** commercial!! 

**Davis:** * groans * why?!

**Fani90:** I think it gives it suspense! Don't you?

**Andromeda:** I think it is annoying!

**Fani90:** *pouts * oh well! * Sticks tongue out *

**Jyou:** you already have 3! Well, 4 with the last one.

**Fani90:** yeah…well, I want more! We go to commercials and that is final! * Snaps *

**Andromeda:** * grabs a pillow * 

**Fani90:** EEEEKKKK! * Covers herself as Andromeda start hitting her with the pillow.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Commercial~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Otogi:** has your car been smashed so badly it don't look like a car no more? 

(Imagine him in some ripped jeans, with those white shirts. All sweaty with some smudges of dirt, and caring a big wench.)

**Jounouchi:** just a couple of times….. ^_^

**Otogi:** well M&M can make your car look like new! Plus it is Cheap!! From $5 to $100!

**Jounouchi:** all I had to pay was $5 to $10 for 5 of my accidents! ^_^

**Otogi:** so come to M&M! And they will get your car fixed! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Pegasus:** * annoyed * well, we are back! ^_^ The answer was………………………….

Celtic Guardian!

**Dark:** WHAT?!

**Celtic:** * faints * 

**Fani90:** WOHOOO!!! GO CELTIC!!! YEAH!!!!! * starts jumping *

**Andromeda:**  YEAH!!! GO!!! YOU ARE THE BEST!!! WOHOOO!!! * starts jumping *

**Jyou/Davis:** -_-;

**Davis:** seat down! * pulls Fani90 and Andromeda down *

**Jyou:** yeah, you are embarrassing us! * Hiss *

**Fani90:** * pout * but its Celtic guardian!! He is cutes ever!!

**Andromeda:** * nods enthusiastically. * He is the best!

**Davis:** * rolls eyes *

**Dark:** * sigh * that's not fair!

**Celtic:** * who had wakened up. Smiles. * Well, I told you I was better. Didn't I?

**Dark:** * pouts * whatever. Come on! We have to go back and guard the doors, remember?

**Celtic:** * rolls eyes * you are such a sore loser! You know that? * Follows dark inside. *

**Pegasus:** ^_^ well, lets see….

Ryou, Anzu's friendship speeches are….?

**Ryou:** well…..

**Bakura:** annoying!

**Yugi:** that is mean! * scowls *

**Pegasus:** correct!

1000: 200

**Yugi:** hey!

**Ryou:** they are right they are annoying. After a while it get tiring! Plus they tend to get longer…

**Fani90:** damn right! Plus, it may sometimes hurt some people!

**Andromeda:** yeah! Like poor Seto-chan!

**Fani90:** yeah! * Tightens fist *

**Yugi:** yeah….but….

**Yami:** * rolls eyes * they are just telling the true! Plus she can handle it! 

**Malik:** * shrugs * yeah, if you can handle us telling you that your Heart of the Cards speeches are boring, annoying, and stupid.

**Ishtar:** * nods * than she can handle us saying that her speeches are annoying!

**Seto:** and if she doesn't…than oh well. What done is done!

**Pegasus:** as much as I enjoy this bashing of one of your little cheerleaders….

**Jounouchi:** no, Otogi has cheerleaders…that seem to be always over him!!! * Growls * 

(ne, why is he so angry? ^_^)

**Pegasus:** ^_^ fine! As much as I enjoy this bashing of Anzu…. the time is up! 

You all managed to bank $1000! 

Now it is time to vote someone out!

**Shadi:** Seto is the strongest link…again. While there is a tie on the weakest link……lets leave it at that.

**Pegasus:** ^_^ when we come back! We will know who gets kicked out!! ^_^ so stay tuned!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Anzu:** you don't know how to make speeches?

**Otogi:** * rolls eyes * why for? You don't always need speeches!

**Anzu:** you get so nervous you can't even talk?

**Ryou:** * blush * I tried but I just manage to make a fool of myself…..

**Anzu:** do you down right have no time to come up with them?

**Seto:** * snort* I am a CEO, the great Seto Kaiba. You think I have time to make speeches?

**Anzu:** than you should get! My book! Speeches? !

* She holds up a navy blue book, with white letters. *

**Jounouchi:** it works! I don't have to worry about speeches! ^_^

**Anzu:** there you have it! ^_^ So do yourself some thing good! and go buy my book! ^_^

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Anzu:** I can't believe they think that! And I didn't mean to hurt Kaiba! 

**Honda:** yeah.

DING DONG!!! 

**Grandpa:** I'll get it.

* he gets up and walks towards the door. He opens the door. It is none other than Otogi and Isis. *

**Otogi:** * grins * so what have we missed?

**Grandpa:** * smiles * come right in. Bandit Keith and Mai are already out.

**Isis:** Oh. They were in it? I didn't know that….. oh well. ^_^ At least my little brother is still in it.

* They all go back to the living room. There is a sofa that fits 3 people and a recliner. Grandpa took the recliner. *

**Otogi:** * grins. He plops down on Honda's lap. * So how are Yugi and the little puppy doing?

**Honda:** ARRGGGG!!! Otogi!! 

**Isis:** ^_^ I hope my little brother is doing fine so far. * Sits down on the sofa, next to Anzu. *

**Anzu:**  * smiles * he is doing fine. He is still in.

**Honda:** get of! 

**Otogi:** * pouts * but where am I going to seat?

**Honda:** * sigh* fine! But move your head so I can see!

**Otogi:** * smirk * thanks! * Moves his head to the side *

**Honda:** they are going to say who gets voted off next! 

**Otogi:** great! We made it in time! ^_^

**Anzu:** what was the meeting about?

**Isis:** we are going to hold a convention next weekend. You are all invited.

**Otogi:** maybe you can help. We have to help people. Show them around and stuff.  You guys can come and help!  

(I may write another fic about it. I don't know. I was thinking of writing how they help people. Show them around. How some people can be really annoying. I am also thinking of doing the whole Yami Adventures story…but I don't know…do you guys…err…I mean people! Think I should do them?)

**Honda:** * scoffs * and why would we want to do that?

**Otogi:** * smiles sweetly * because you guys are really nice friends, and wouldn't let us 2 do it on our own.

**Anzu:** of course we will help! ^_^

**Isis/Otogi:** Great! ^_^

**Honda:** * sigh * the things I get myself into…..

**Grandpa:** shhhh!!! Its starting!

* They all turn their heads to look at the TV. * 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 Weakest Link Studio

**Pegasus:** we are back!! ^_^

Now, who gets voted out? We are about to finds out! ^_^ 

Yugi boy, who did you vote for?

**Yugi:** I voted for………………………….

To Be Continue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well…there you have it folks!! ^_^ Hope it was to your enjoyment!! I am sorry if it looked like I was bashing some people….but I didn't mean too!! Sorry!!! Okay…maybe I meant to….but I am still sorry! 

**Davis:** I think they get the point! 

**Fani90:** remember!! E-mail me and tell me who to vote out!!! Please review!!! Please review!!! Pretty please review!!! ^_^ they are the food!!! They are what keep me living!! * Dramatic pose* 

**Andromeda:** * rolls eyes * please review! It's the only way to shut her up!

**Fani90:** hey!

**Everybody:** please review!!!

Vote for…….

Yugi/Yami

Malik/Ishtar

Ryou/Bakura

Jounouchi

Seto Kaiba

And tell me if I should write the other stories, Yami Adventures, and The Convention. The Yami Adventures I am going to write what out 3 favorite yami's do, and in what they get themselves into. 

The Convention, I am going to put everybody, and how they show them around the museum. The whole Otogi and Isis deal thingy. ^_^ please review!!! 


	4. Jounouchi

Hello!! Its been long since I have updated…..Just to let you people know, this chapter sucks! I've had a…weird…..week….lots of things that I have learned, and lots of tiredness…..depression…I don't know…I've just felt under the weather….but oh well!! Really big news….lots of things I have to finish to keep my grades up…..big news! PLUS!!! MAY 10 WAS MY BIRTHDAY!!!!! It was my birthday, if you people didn't know!!! that is so cooollll!!!! So please read and review!!!! Make it a birthday present!! please!!

**Davis:** she doesn't own most of the stuff in here….

**Fani90:** Or I would be rich…but I am not….sadly…..

**Jyou: **so please don't sue her….

**Fani90:** WARNINGS!!!!!!

This chapter sucks….so don't get your hopes up on it…no one is together!! There is no pairings what so ever!!! Unless people want them to be….but none right now!! So there is no one together!! Remember that!! Eduardo, he is being mean! I am mad at him. I don't know if you people want to know or not…. he acts like I am not there at all!! Maybe a hi or something….but not even that!! I know that we don't have the same classes! But we sometimes have the same lunch! Or in the mornings!! I see him! But he doesn't say hi! I stand sometimes right next to him! But no hi! At all!! Not a peep!! The only thing he has said to me, lately, is "Ten minutes before the bell rings?" so I am like….ARRGGG!!!!! So right now I am not in the best of terms…with him….. So yeah…. just some little info on it…. today is like a Civil one, since right now I have a tie on the votes….so this is just like so I can get more votes….so no wrong answers in this chapter….oh yeah!! Angel is gone!! No more angel!! That is so sad!! Buffy I can do with out…but Angel!!! Take Buffy, me no care for Buffy!! But Angel!! that is so sad!! And today was the ending!! That totally sucks!! Oh god!! It is so sad!! I can't believe it!! /sigh/ oh well, I can't believe it!! Okay…. have to calm down…. that is all on the warnings…. I think…..

**Andromeda:** now, the following part, will be the responses to the people who reviewed….well, the ones she got…since lately she hasn't checked….She is really sorry, and so we all are, if we don't get to write your name….so we want to thank you all who reviewed but she didn't get to write up and to those who read this story but didn't reviewed! THANK YOU ALL!!!!!

Wildwolf ( " there are few who denied it, at what I do I am the best." I have that movie, the Nightmare Before Christmas. I do hope you check more often! ) Nekostar ( I am glad you find this funny! This chapter is not that funny.) ednyadove ( I am glad you enjoy my story! ) Orange De Lune (of course I care what you have to say, I care what everybody says!) Relinquished (I live S/R too!! They are so cute!! ) Yuffie16 ( I am glad you are reading my story! Even if it is little by little!! lots of people get hyper!!) Malissa ( well, what can I say to my BF? I am glad you think it is funny! Of course BK had it coming! NO!! Kura no!! he is my fav!! Yam should go out!! /Sticks tongue out/ they all are psychos, and I may use that line…glad you like the story!! )

**Fani90:** I am really sorry if I didn't get you!!! I really am!! Tell me if I didn't!! Thanks to everybody who reviewed!! You all make my day!! Thanks to all who read it!! Even though you didn't review!!

**Jyou:** that is all….

**Fani90:** yeap!! Now on to the story!!

**Davis:** fasten your seat bells. Keep your arms, legs inside at all times!! Please enjoy the ride!!

**Andromeda:** he has always wanted to do that!

**Fani90:** Enjoy!

(i change some signs cause they didn't come out. I changes the little stars to / slashes, so all action aree going to be in /. And no happy faces sign, cause they don't come out either...sorry! but THANK YOU!! for cooperating for this malfunction.....)

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 4**

**!**

**The Weakest Link Studio**

**!**

**Pegasus:** Yugi boy, who did you vote for?

**Yugi:** I vote for……

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Now on to the story…………..**

**Yugi:** I vote for Kaiba!

**Ryou:** I am sorry but…. Jounouchi…

**Malik:** /snort/ Jounouchi

**Jounouchi:** Kaiba

**Seto:** /smirks/ Jounouchi….

**Pegasus:** hmmmm…some of this are very obvious…..but…Ryou, why did you choose Jounouchi?

**Bakura:** well, Yami being the obsessive freak that he is, he won't stop voting on Kaiba until he is out. Ishtar, he has some issues. Jounouchi, obviously, hates Kaiba. Kaiba, like wise, hates Jounouchi. It was either the Chihuahua or Seto-chan.

**Yami:** /growl/ and since when is Kaiba, Seto-chan?

**Bakura:** /ignoring Yami/ Jounouchi is not the smartest one from the bunch….though smarter than Honda. He had to go.

**Yami:** /eye twitches/ okay…so now it is Seto-chan?

**Bakura:** /rolls eyes/ since Seto and Ryo-

**Ryou:** /hurriedly/ Seto has answer most questions right!

**Bakura:** you mean all of them!

**Ryou:** he doesn't deserve to be voted out!!

**Jounouchi:** /whines/ but we are friends!!

**Pegasus:** /ignoring Jounouchi/ hmm…anyways, Malik, why did you vote for Jounouchi?

**Ishtar:** he messed up my beautiful plan!!! He caused Mai to remember!! ARRGGGG!!!!!

**Jounouchi:** Wha!!

**Ishtar:** I am sure he will have something to do with my downfall!!! In the following episodes!!

**Bakura:** /rolls eyes/ I swear I am surrounded by idiots! He won't matter, because no matter what, Yami will still beat you!

**Yami:** /smirk/

**Ishtar:** /glares at Yami/ Whatever, I still want Jounouchi out.

**Jounouchi:** This is so unfair!!! I call for a re-match!!!

**Bakura:** /innocently/ no, not really. It is pretty fair. He voted for Mai, for the same reason.

**Seto:** /snort/ it seems that Yami won't be able to protect you this time!

**Bakura:** yeah…he seems to do that a lot doesn't he? /glances at Yami/

**Yami:** /opens his mouth, but gets cut of by Ishtar./

**Ishtar:** /snickers/ so now we know why Kura voted for Jounouchi……He is A. jealous of him and Yami and B. he has something for 'Seto-chan', well, those are the only two explanations I have.

**Jounouchi:** wha!! You got to be kidding me! Bakura jealous?! Plus, how can he like a cold-hearted bastard like Kaiba!

**Seto:** /smirks/ jealous that I have people after me? And you don't?

**Jounouchi:** wha?! I have people…….

**Seto:** /snort/ yeah right, who? Other dogs?

**Jounouchi:** why you! /growls/

**Seto:** at least mine are cute looking! /smirks/

**Ishtar:** /blinks/ is it just me…or did he just call Bakura and Ryou cute?

**Bakura:** /bright red/ its just you!

**Yami:** /gritting his teeth, ready to pounce on Kaiba himself/

**Seto:** /smirks/ admit it mutt. I beat you again!

**Jounouchi:** /jumps up and gets ready to fight Kaiba/

**Yami:** /struggling to hold Jounouchi back/ Calm down!! Joey!! This won't solve everything!!!

**Ishtar:** /rolls eyes/ Oh! Please! You wanna kick Kaiba's but too!!!

**Yami:** /glares at Ishtar/ Like I said, this won't solve some things!

**Bakura:** /innocently/ but it will solve others……

**Jounouchi:** /struggling against Yami/ I call for an appeal!! This is unjust!!

**Bakura:** /rolls his eyes/

**Ishtar:** that is just for Court! You Baka!!

**Yami:** / lets go of Jounouchi, Jounouchi falls face flat on his face./

**Bakura:** plus, even if it were, they wouldn't have accepted. You have to many people against you!

**Relinquished:** /form the audience/ out with Jounouchi!! Out with Jounouchi!!

**Pegasus:** well, Jounouchi, it seems you are the Weakest Link!!! Bye Bye!!!

**Seto:** / smirks/ you heard him. Of you go!

**Jounouchi**: why you!!!!

!

**Jordan:** /in the audience/ booo!!!! Get off!!! The stage!!

**Aleuwolf:** /pulls him down/ don't embarrass me! /hisses /

**Seighart:** out with Jounouchi!!! He is the weakest link!!

**ChaosMagician:** yeah!!

**Nezumiiro/Nekostar:** leave already!!!

**Jyou:** how did they get here?

**Fani90:** / shrug/ beats me!

**Orange De Lune:** what!! He got voted off!!! Don't worry Jounouchi!!! You'll get some other chance another time!!

**Malissa:** yeah, it's just a game! You can always get your revenge later!! MWWWWAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!

**Fani90:** /sweat drop/ I think we need more security….

**Davis:** you mean you need security…..

**Andromeda:** well…we forgot ..……..to get guards……

**Jyou:** what about Dark and Celtic?

**Fani90:** we need more…..

!

**Seto:** /back to the stage/ What are you going to do about it? /Smirks /

**Jounouchi:** / growls/ that's it!! You are going down!!! /Jumps on Seto. They start fighting/ (remember the cloud that always covers them when they are fighting…that cloud of dust, well, they are covered by it.)

**Bakura:** /shocked/ Ra!! He actually got in to a fistfight with Seto!!

**Ishtar:** / takes out some popcorn/ he actually has it in him! This is great!!

**Yami:** / hesitant/ maybe we should stop them……

**Ryou:** they will get hurt!! We have to!!

**Bakura:** /rolls eyes/ translation, Seto-chan will get hurt! We have to stop them!

**Yugi:** yeah!!

**Malik:** /sighs/ translation, Jounouchi will get his ass kicked!

**Yami:** / frowns/

**Bakura:** chill.

**Ishtar:** / rolls eyes/ you know it was just a matter of time before they got into a fight!

**Bakura:** it just happened to be now.

**Shadi:** / sigh/ why can't any of them leave all peace full and stuff?!

!

**Jyou:** aren't you guys going to stop this?

**Fani90:** 5 bucks!! On Jounouchi!!!

**Andromeda:** 10 on Seto!!

**Davis:** 10 on Jounouchi!!!

**Malissa:** 2 bucks on Jounouchi!!!

**Jordan:** 60 bucks on Kaiba!!!!

**Aleuwolf:** what?!

**Fani90:** oh, yeah!! 75 bucks on Jounouchi!!

**Orange De Lune:** oh!! 5 on Jounouchi!!

**Relinquished:** 3 on Seto!!

**Jyou:** aren't you guys going to stop them?

!

**Shadi:** /growls/ that's it!!

**Yami:** /sigh/ you want us to handle this?

**Bakura:** /frowns/ I don't think I heard you well. Did you say us?

**Yami:** yeap.

**Ishtar:** /glares/ don't get us into this!

**Shadi:** / sigh/ look, I don't care how you stop them! As long as you stop them.

**Ishtar:** / smirks/ I take that back! We are on it!!

**Yami:** /groan/

/They all look at the cloud of dust./

**Bakura:** you have any bright ides, pharaoh?

**Yami:** / hesitates/ talking?

**Ishtar:** /snort / talking…yeah…if you want to waist your breath….

**Yami:** /glares/ than what do you suggest we do?

**Ishtar:** / shrug/ an action of some kind….

**Yami:** / frowns/ but what exactly? Do you want us to join the fight?

**Ishtar:** / smirks/ doesn't sound like a bad idea….

**Bakura:** / rolls eyes/ are you two going to argue all day?

**Ishtar:** / points at Yami/ he started it!

**Yami:** /frowns/ I did not!!

**Ishtar:** did to!!

**Yami:** did not!!

**Ishtar:** did too!!

**Yami:** did not!!

**Bakura:** / smacks them both upside the head/ how about this, follow my lead.

**Ishtar:** / shrug/

**Yami:** / sigh/

**Bakura:** /looks intently at the dusk, like a feline, waiting…. than he rushes into the dust/

**Yami:** /sigh, but follows/

**Ishtar:** / smirks as he runs in (to the cloud)/

/Nothing is heard. The cloud starts top dispersed./

/Yami and Ishtar were holding on to Jounouchi./

**Yami:** /grunts/ come on Joey. Let it go!

**Ishtar:** we have a game to finish! You can always fight after it!

**Yami:** /glares at Ishtar

/ While Bakura hold onto Seto./

**Bakura:** /frowns/ I thought a CEO was suppose to be calm and stuff?

**Jounouchi:** /struggles/ let go!!

**Seto:** /growls, and glares at Jounouchi. His body all tense ready for a fight./

**Yugi:** /says softly/ come on Joey. This is all life remember? Everybody is seen you make a fool of yourself.

**Ryou:** /sigh/ this is not good for your reputation Seto…….

**Jounouchi/ Seto:** he started it! /They both glare at each other/

**Bakura:** /rolls eyes/ for heaven sake you two!! Stop being so childish!

/Bakura pushes Seto of to his cubicle thingy. Than walks to his./

/Yami and Ishtar pull Jounouchi to his, and than leave to theirs/

**Yami:** / frowns/ wait…. were you holding onto Kaiba's arm?

**Ishtar:** /snickers/ holding? He was practically hugging Kaiba!

**Yami:** /eye twitches/

**Pegasus:** well…that was interesting! Thank God I didn't bet!

But, now that is over! Jounouchi, you are the weakest link! Good-bye

**Jounouchi:** /eyes get all teary, he hugs his cubicle/ nope! I am not leaving!!

BOOM!!!!!

/The whole studio shakes/

**Bakura:** /stables himself/ wow! What was that?

/ The doors immediately open, to reveal a very burned Celtic and Dark /

**Celtic:** you called?

**Shadi:** /frown/ no…but I was going to! So now that you two are here take him away!

**Dark: **/crosses his arms/ see, this is the thing…

**Celtic:** we want a raise!

**Dark:** Crazy Chick outside!! She is trying to blow the studio up!! Us being outside get majorly hit!!

**Celtic:** all the people we take out are crazy!! Or little babies!! / Looking wearily at Jounouchi/

**Dark:** so we demand a race!

**Celtic:** yeah!

**Shadi:** /sigh/ why me?! /looks up/ fine, you'll get a raise! It will all be thanks to Pegasus!

**Pegasus:** /who was drinking wine putters it out since he started choking./

WHAT!?

**Shadi:** you heard me correctly; it will come from your money. Since you have a lot to spare.

/Smugly/

**Pegasus:** / murmurs under his breath/ crazy Egyptians…

**Yami:** so…. Mai is outside? Trying to blow up the studio?

**Dark:** yes.

**Celtic:** /nods/ she went totally psycho!

BOOM!!

**Shadi**: /sigh/ you'll get a bonus if you knock out Mai and manage to get Jounouchi out of here.

**Dark**: /shrug/ sure!

/Dark and Celtic walk towards Jounouchi. They pull but he won't budge./

**Dark:** we seem to have a problem here…..

**Ishtar:** got it! /starts rummaging trough the cubicleTakes out the millennium rod. Walks over to Jounouchi./

BAM!

/Knock Jounouchi unconscious/

**Celtic:** /blink/ well that worked….

/They grab Jounouchi and head out./

**Celtic:** /sticks out his head/ cost is clear….

/They get out/

**Yami:** /frowns/ why didn't you just mind control him?

**Ishtar:** /shrug/ what is the fun of that?

**Yami:** why didn't you do that for the others?

**Ishtar:** /blinks/ well…what's the fun of that? We got to torture people!

**Bakura:** I agree with that!

**Yami:** /rolls eyes/ you would.

**Seto:** I think we should go on with this game, don't you?

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Commercial!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bakura: **are you tired of having a wimpy hikari?

**Yami:** does your hikari just sit around and doesn't so any type of exercise?

**Ishtar:** than send them to MA School!!

**Malik:** I went! Look what I can do. /Throws a knife and hits an apple right on the center./

**Yami:** send your hikari!

**Bakura:** or your friend!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!

Behind the Studio 

!

**Celtic:** I don't see her anywhere….

**Dark:** me neither….

/Jounouchi starts to wake up/

**Dark:** /whacks him with his staff./

**Celtic:** /sweat drop/ why did you do that for?

**Dark:** I don't want another maniac running around….

BOOM!!!!

**Celtic:** /smokes comes out of his mouth/ we need a vacation…..

/Mai appears and starts laughing maniacally./

**Dark:** /whacks her with his staff./

**Celtic:** /sweat drop/ we should of done that a long time ago….

**Dark:** we do need to go to a vacation….

**Celtic:** /blink/ is that Magi?

**Dark:** /turns around widely/ err….I think we do need a vacation….

**Celtic:** /nods/ yeah…we are starting to hallucinate….

**Dark:** hopefully it's just hallucinating!

**Celtic:** you don't think….

/They both shudder at the thought/

**Dark:** help me tie them up.

/They both drag them both./

**Celtic:** Oh yeah!! If Jounouchi were awake, he would say something like…. ' I will beat Kaiba, just he waits!'

**Dark:** and would probably start blowing up things too!

/With that they drag them of./

**Dark:** /stops and shudders/ I have this strange feeling…..

**Celtic:** like something really bad is going to happen!

**Chirpy voice:** /pounces on Dark/ Darky Poo!!

/Dark jumps and drops Jounouchi and Mai./

/they both freeze/

**Celtic:** Magi? What are you doing here? /He stresses every word./

**Magi:** /giggles/ hi to you too!! I am here to pick up a doggy!!

/Dark is all tense from having Magi on his back. Celtic, being the only that can move and stuff, takes her of Dark./

**Celtic:** what does that have to do with you being here? /As he tries to keep her away from him. She is trying to hug his arm./

**Magi:** /blinks/ they said there was a goldish dog around here! So I am on the job!

**Dark:** /shock/ you have a job?!

**Celtic:** /shock/ I though you said you didn't like dogs?!

**Magi:** /blink/ I don't….

**Dark:** /rolls eyes/ than why are you working at the pound?

**Magi:** /blink/ they never said I was suppose to treat them nice….

**Celtic:** /frowns/ but they are dogs…

**Magi:** /smiles/ exactly! They are just dogs!

**Celtic:** /sigh/ who called?

**Magi:** /blink/ a guy, that said a Chihuahua was outside this place…..

**Dark:** /sigh/ go figure…..

**Celtic:** /grins/ well, there are two of them…..

**Dark:** / looks at Celtic confuse/

**Magi:** /frowns/ he only said one…..

**Celtic:** this one was causing more trouble……

**Dark:** /it dawn on him/ yeap, there is 2 of them!

**Magi:** /blink/ Okay! Our job is to get the stray!

**Dark:** /smirks/ Go right ahead!

**Magi:** /blink/ are these the one?? They do kind of look like dogs…..

**Celtic:** /blink/ she is more of a Bimbo than I though…./he mutters/

**Dark:** /sigh/ she was born that way……

**Magi:** wow, they are heavy…Dark, Celtic, can you help me put them inside the van? /blinks up at them all cutesy……/

**Dark:** /shrug/ sure, if it means getting rid of them. /he mutters something and all of the sudden they are in the van./

**Celtic:** well, now that that is done…. you can go now!

**Magi:** /pouts/ but I want to stay with you two…..

**Dark:** /nervous/ yeah….well….heh….heh…..

**Celtic:** /grabs Dark arm and heads inside/ sorry! But we are needed!! Bye!

/Mutters under his breath/ and hope I don't see you again for now

**Magi:** /pouts/ need some help?

**Dark:** NO!! I mean no…. we can handle it…Bye!

/They walk in to the studio. Slamming the doors behind them. They hear the van drive of./

!

/Every body stares at them/

**Dark:** what?

**Shadi:** /frowns/ what are you two doing here?

**Celtic:** /shrug / we were trying to get away from the devil's daughter…..

**Dark:** /snort/ probably the devil runs away from her too!

**Bakura:** /snort/ let me guess, the Dark Magician Girl?

**Celtic:** /blink/ how did you know?

**Yami:** /frowns/ hey!

**Bakura:** it's easy to tell she is the annoying type.

**Yami:** /frowns/ she was made in dedication to Anzu…

**Ishtar:** /snort/ yeap, definitely annoying!

/Dark and Celtic sit down leaning on the doors./

**Dark:** we are not going any where right now….

**Celtic:** oh yeah…Magi also took Mai….We decided if she was taking Jounouchi, might as well take Mai too….It makes it easier…

**Dark:** though they will probably be angry…but who cares…

**Yami:** /confuse/ huh?

**Seto:** what he means is that they took both Jounouchi and Mai to the pound….

**Yugi:** what?!

**Yami:** why didn't you two stop it?

**Celtic:** and risk our self's? No thank you!

**Dark:** plus our job is not that easy!!

**Shadi:** /sigh/ you two can stay, but be quite. We have a game to finish. Onto the game!

**Yugi:** /raises his hand/

**Shadi:** /sigh/ what?

**Yugi:** /confuse/ who called them to pick up Joey??

**Bakura:** /groans/

**Ishtar:** /smirks/ I do wonder who?

**Seto:** /rolls his eyes/ it's a little obvious it was me….isn't it?

**Yami:** /growls/ just making sure that I am correct when I am kicking your ass!!

**Seto:** /glares/ Bring it on!!

**Yami:** /is ready to pounce but Bakura grabs him by the arm/

**Bakura:** there will be no more fights. The faster we do this, the faster we can live.

**Ishtar:** /snort/ that's true. Don't wanna be anywhere here after the game though.

**Bakura:** Mai is after your skin. Jounouchi, Yami, and Seto will probably get into a huge fight.

**Yami:** /growls/ let go of me! Seto didn't have the right to do what he did! Its just wrong!

**Bakura:** /rolls eyes/ you have to hand it to him. It is pretty funny! I wish I were there to see their reactions!

**Ishtar:** yeah, and put it on camera! /Smirks/

**Yami:** /eye twitches/

**Seto:** /snickers/ awww, Yami got domesticated, just like Jounouchi!!

**Bakura:** /glares at Seto/ don't add fuel to the fire!

**Ishtar:** /rolls eyes/ just let them beat the crap out of each other.

**Shadi:** Dark, Celtic. Since you are here might as well help with these two.

**Celtic:** /raises an eyebrow/ You want us to call the pound?  
**Shadi:** /thoughtful/ That would be nice…but no. Just stop the fighting.

**Dark:** /amused/ But it seems that the Tomb Robber has it all under control.

/Bakura was standing his ground, holding unto Yami's arm, as Yami tried to advance forward./

**Celtic:** /sigh. He stood up and went to help Bakura. He grabbed Yami, by the jacket and dragged him back to his cubicle thingy. Than went back to sit down./

**Ishtar:** /pouts/ Awww….I wanted to see blood!!

**Bakura:** just wait after the game!

**Ishtar:** /pouts/ But I want to see some now!!

**Yami:** /all tense/ Lets get on with this…fast……

**Seto:** /as tense as Yami/ Yeah…lets…..

**Malik:** /blink/ You would think that the thought having you holding unto his arm would make him feel better!

**Ishtar:** probably if he had done something else…..

**Bakura:** /growl. Hits Ishtar on the head and glares at him./

**Yami:** /blinks/ What are you two talking about?

**Malik:** /sweat drop/ Can you say dense?

**Shadi:** /sigh/ We are going to commercials…and after that we are starting the game. No more side tracking!

!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Commercial!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ryou:** are you afraid of certain things?

**Yugi:** that you can't stand even talking about them?

**Malik:** than you should come to out school!!

**Bakura:** I use to be afraid of the dark! But not no more…..

**Ishtar:** I use to be afraid of rats!! But no more!!

**Ryou:** see!! It helps!

**Yugi:** so come to Phobia Arts!!!

**Malik:** we will be waiting for all of you!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!

**Pegasus:** welcome back! Now, I know the air here is all tense and stuff…..

/Yami is looking through an Ancient Egyptian book on Love.

Bakura is eating Ice Cream and watching Ishtar play. (That I wish I had some since it is freaking hot!!! )

Ishtar is playing Chess with Malik. (Yes, Ishtar goes, than Malik goes. They go back and forth.)

Seto, is talking on his cell phone./

**Pegasus:** yeap, so much tension! But on with the game!! /hic/

Lets start with Kaiba boy!

**Seto:** /frowns/ Is it just me or is he drunk?

**Bakura:** /sniff sniff/ He is not drunk.

**Ishtar:** /sniff/ He is just tipsy.

**Yami:** /eyes Pegasus wearily/ Is it safe to have him host the game?

!

**Fani90:** hell, yeah!! He is the host!! He will stay as the host!!

**Jyou:** but he is tipsy……

**Davis:** yeah, but She wants him as the host.

!

**Pegasus:** I am not that bad…..so…now…lets start

Kaiba-boy! You are the lucky one!

Lets see…

What is the name of the dog from Microsoft Word?

**Seto:** she actually knows the name of that dog?

**Bakura:** yeah, I normally don't pay attention to that thing………

**Malik:** I want the dog!!

**Ishtar:** yeah, Isis has that stupid robot!!

**Yugi:** /frowns/ Hey! The robot is not stupid!

**Ryou:** yeah, well……

**Bakura:** the cat is a lot better!

**Yami:** no it isn't! Einstein one is!

**Seto:** I actually like the cat better.

**Bakura:** see!!! The cat is better!!

**Yami:** how much you wanna bet?!

**Ishtar: **neither! Merlin is a lot better! For you guys information!

**Bakura:** /snort/ Yeah right!

**Yami:** let's take a vote!

**Ishtar:** yeah! And the end we will see which one is the better one!

**Bakura:** at the end of the show we will see which one has the most votes!

**Yami:** deal! And you will see that Einstein is better!

**Yugi:** you know it will be the robot!

**Ishtar:** it's Merlin.

**Malik:** Merlin all the way!

**Bakura:** oh please!!! The best of the best is the Cat!!

**Ryou:** it is wrong to compete…but the cat is much better……

**Seto:** every one knows the cat is much better!

**Malik:** you are on!

**Shadi:** that is nice…if you are finish with this debate, can we go on….some of us would like to leave…....

**Pegasus:** I never really pay attention to the computer…I get Croc to do it. I really don't

need to work….

**Bakura:** we know you are rich! Don't need to rub it in!

**Pegasus:** yes, yes I do……

**Seto:** /clears throat/ now, back to me. The name of the stupid dog, as she puts it…hey! No one goes for the dog, I've notice….

**Malik:** yeah, Jounouchi probably goes for the dog….

**Seto:** / tsk tsk/ Anyways, the name of the dog is Rocky.

**Pegasus:** that is correct!!

500; 0

Yugi boy, what is an Apis Bull?

**Yami:** it was one of the stupidest beliefs.

**Ishtar:** I know!

**Bakura:** its just a bull, one swears…..

**Seto:** /frown/ How in the world did that get started?

**Yami:** /shrug/ All I know was that I was really young the first time I saw one.

**Ishtar:** /grins/ Me too, I remember I was making fun of people by doing that……hehehe

**Bakura:** /thoughtful/ Who said that?!

**Yami:** yeah, weird….

**Malik:** never knew any one that would worship a bull…..

**Bakura:** at that time…..now, everyone worships the bull……

**Pegasus:** interesting…..you people saw one of them?

**Yami:** undoubtedly….

**Ishtar:** knowing my luck….

**Bakura:** well, I think he is filthy

**Seto:** dirty

**Yami:** a complete scoundrel

**Ishtar:** I don't like him

**Bakura:** one bit

**Ryou:** we should really stop watching the movie……

**Yugi:** I think it cute when they do that!

**Yami**: don't mind Yugi…….

**Pegasus:** hmmm…so what is the answer?

**Yami:** the Apis bull is the bull that was thought to be the reincarnation of Osiris.

**Pegasus:** correct…….

Egyptians are weird…..

1000; 0

**Malik:** hey!

**Seto:** that person must have been on something to see the bull as that…..

**Bakura:** ha! Yeah, too much work…..and in the sun!

**Ishtar:** we should ask Sean Connory!

**Yami:** /snort/ It was probably him who came up with it!

**Bakura:** /snickers/ Yeah, old age does that to you!

**Pegasus:** Ryou you are up,

**Ryou:** bank.

0; 1000

**Pegasus:** lets see, how…hmm…did that one...and that one…here we go!

Which is the best month?

**Malik:** that is easy!

**Ishtar:** December!

**Yugi:** no it isn't!

**Yami**: January!

**Seto:** We all know it is August.

**Ryou:** I would think July…..

**Bakura:** Its October!!

**Pegasus:** actually any month is okay with me…..

**Shadi:** any month as long as I am not here……

**Malik:** Presents!!

**Yugi:** a new life!!

**Seto:** Summer!

**Ryou:** Independence Day!

**Bakura:** All Hallows Eve!

**Yami:** so selfish! You only think of presents!

**Bakura:** a start of a new life?

**Seto:** /snort/ He only likes it cause he gets to kiss……at midnight.

**Ishtar:** Mistletoe!

**Bakura:** Candy!

**Ryou:** fireworks! So romantic!

**Seto:** no school, less work!

**Yami:** /shakes head/ You all are so selfish!

**Malik:** Christmas, spend a whole day with my sister, either at the house or at the museum helping her.

**Bakura:** you get to have fun with your family or friends.

**Ryou:** have a nice day and see the fireworks in nice tranquility with someone…..

**Seto:** more time for family….

**Yami:** every body

**Yugi:** gets together!

**Ishtar:** so what month is better?

**Bakura:** that is easy, we all have both selfish and non selfish for one month.

**Ryou:** the best month is May!

**Pegasus:** hmm…correct!

500; 1000

**Bakura:** it being her birthday.

**Ryou:** Mother's day.

**Ishtar:** and the Popes birthday.

**Yami:** how did you know it was his birthday?

**Malik:** Isis told us, she read it in the newspaper.

**Bakura:** really?

**Ishtar:** yeap, 84 years old!

**Yami:** oh god! He is old!

**Seto:** why are we talking about the Pope?

**Bakura:** he is right; we can't make fun of him, since he is the Pope.

**Pegasus:** okay, Malik, what is 1 1(2) – 3 – 1 3(4) ÷ 6 – 1?

**Ishtar:** hey! How come we get this hard problem?!

**Bakura:** /imitating Mai/ Sorry Hon, but you are stuck with it. Don't worry Hon, there is no shame in loosing, especially to me.

**Yami:** actually, there is.

**Malik:** we are not talking about that, we mean, that how come our question is hard?

**Ryou:** because she knows that you two are really smart and will have no prob on getting it.

**Malik:** no need to lie to us! We know we are not that smart!

**Bakura:** /rolls eyes/

**Yami:** he is just saying that cause His Seto-chan answers all questions right……

**Ishtar:** I have it!

Yami, don't embarrass me……

don't worry hikari, I have it.

hmmm….

come on trust me!

last time I trusted you, I woke up with a hang over, wearing one of Isis's dress. Yugi was in the bathroom barfing, and also wearing this long skirt with a blouse. Which was all smelly and nasty. Ryou was in a short skirt, tank top, looking a little better than the rest of us. The whole apartment smelled of beer. Isis got home and I got grounded! For 2 whole months!!!

Yeah…. but this is different!

I hope I don't regret this…

**Ishtar:** the answer is 1!

**Pegasus:** that is correct!

1000; 1000

**Yami:** /shocked/ what?!

**Ishtar:** /happy/ wohooo!!! I got it right!

**Seto:** /blink/ how?

**Bakura:** /rolls eyes/ he was a tomb keeper, meaning that he got some education….

**Ryou:** /smiling/ see, I told you!

**Ishtar:** besides! I have this! /takes out some cards/

**Bakura:** what?! You have the answers!

**Yami:** OMG!

**Yugi:** why didn't you say anything?

**Bakura:** I know!

**Malik:** /shrug/

**Pegasus:** hmm….lets move on!

Kaiba boy! What is the name of the authoress white tiger?

**Bakura:** she has a white tiger?

**Yami:** I think he means her stuffed animal……

**Ishtar:** probably, I haven't anything about having real one….

**Yugi:** she named her stuffed animal?

**Ryou:** there is nothing wrong with that…..

**Malik:** isn't she too old to still be doing that?

**Ryou:** /pouts/ I still think there is nothing wrong with that….

**Yugi:** no offense, but you use to write to your deceased sister…….

**Ryou:** and having a whole attic full of puzzles and solving like 10 a day is normal.

**Yami:** there is nothing wrong with puzzles……

**Bakura:** oh please! You who challenges any body just because you know you are going to win, even in your sleep!

**Yami:** at least I don't have an obsession with blood!

**Malik:** you all are freaks!

**Yami:** you are not that far behind!

**Bakura:** Ishtar, instead of having a closet full of clothes you have one full of jewelry!

**Ishtar:** /was going to retaliate but was cut of by Seto/

**Seto:** all of you shut up! the answers is Tenshi.

**Pegasus:** correct!

1250; 1000

**Pegasus:** why would she call it Angel?

**Seto:** its white, plus she got it from a fanfiction, which had Tenshi in it.

(Yeah, it is one of Wildwolfs' stories! They are so good! I think it is called Yami Ryuu, Shido Tenshi…or something like that! It's so cool! I love that story!! It's really well written! Even if you don't like the pairing! It's still nice to read! You people should go read it!! )

**Bakura:** that explains a lot……

**Pegasus:** I really don't care if she names her dog Fido or something…..next!

**Ishtar:** did Kaiba tell us to shut up?!

**Seto:** yeah I did?! Have a problem?!

**Malik:** yeah! You sleep with your blue eyes and kiss them before you go to bed!!

**Seto:** jewel weirdo!

**Ryou:** hey!

**Yami:** blood obsessed!

**Bakura:** cheater!

**Yami:** what?!

**Bakura:** take that! /throws a paper at Yami/

**Yami:** Here! /throws a paper at Bakura. Bakura docks and it hits Seto./

**Seto:** why you! / throws one but it hits Ishtar./

**Ishtar:** hey! /throws one at Seto but it hits Bakura. A whole paper fight starts./

/all of the sudden one of the balls hit the camera. Which causes some technical stuff to happen, all of the sudden the line is cut./

/the black part and the part with lots of colors comes up/

BEEEEP!!!!! BEEPP!!!!! SORRY BUT WE ARE FACING SOME TECHINICAL DIFFICULTIES!! BEEEEEPPPP!! PLEASE STAND BY!!!! BEEEEPPP!!! BBBEEEEPPPP!!!!!

!

Newscast 

!

**Fani:** what?!

**Malissa:** err…hi! /Waves at the camera…./

**Fani:** err…. /squints eyes/ Sorry, but….. The Weakest Link is facing some…. technical difficulties…so yeah……./ mutters/ Edrian should write bigger, I do wear glasses for a reason….

**Fani:** /whispers to Malissa/ are we getting paid for this?

**Malissa:** /whispers back/ I don't know…..

**Fani:** /looks around/ only one-way to find out…. are we getting paid for this?

/Edrian holds up a sign saying YES./

**Malissa:** okay! Cool!

**Fani:** yeah, err…..

**Malissa:** /murmurs/ but we don't have any big news….

THUD

**Fani:** opps....../gets up. bends down below the desk. Comes back up. She is holding up Eduardo./

**Eduardo:** garata maae ortr hfrfge!!! /He is tied up with a rope, and sock in his mouth./

**Malissa:** sorry, we only had socks….

**Fani:** translation, get me out of here.

Which will not happen. /Places him on the chair next to them./

**Malissa:** we have no news…

**Fani:** so we are making this like a sport thingy!!

**Eduardo:** gaga oge!

**Fani:** translation, get the gag of!

**Malissa:** the sports thingy, you know. Where they say, wow they should do this and stuff. They go over the game and stuff….

**Eduardo:** gagagagaga!!!!

**Fani:** /rolls eyes./ yeah, so…..I think that it is getting harder on the votes….who to vote out?!

/Yanks the sock from Eduardo's mouth./

**Eduardo:** owww!!

**Malissa:** I know who they should vote out!

**Fani:** no, he won't!

**Malissa:** how do you know?

**Fani:** because I know! I am psychic!

**Eduardo:** hey! People! Untie me!

**Fani:** you hear anything?

**Malissa:** nope! I don't hear anything!

**Fani:** I think it is pretty hard…. I wonder what will happen with a tie…..

**Malissa:** I guess we just have to keep on watching!

**Fani:** do you actually think Yami and Bakura…and that Bakura likes Seto? Like Ishtar said?

**Malissa:** who knows…I don't really care….

**Eduardo:** hey! Hey! Get me out of these ropes!!

**Fani:** you know what?

**Malissa:** we need a new partner?

**Fani:** yes! We do!

**Malissa:** I think you all are wondering why we are doing this?

**Fani:** well, according to me, he was being a jerk! Which is big, cause I call people mean, but never enough to actually call them jerks….

**Malissa:** all people who want to try this job out! Please call!! Or write to us!! Which ever!

**Fani:** /pats Eduardo on the back a little to hard./ Yeah, he needs a vacation…..

**Malissa:** I think WK is starting up again! Remember write! Call!!

**Fani:** yeap! /stands up/ We are so sorry for this inconvenience! /grabs Eduardo and starts dragging him of/ We are really sorry! Hope you enjoy The WK! And don't miss the news later on!!

**Malissa:** call! Write!! Tell us if you want to work here, gives us your reasons, and what you can do!!

**Fani:** and if you don't want to work!! Than tell us what we can do to torture Eduardo here! Lock him for a few days…. torture him with food…since he loves food…..what you want us to do!!

Locks him in a room /banging is heard than a thud. Than lots of yelling./

**Malissa/ Fani:** bye!! Bye!! /Waves/

/The camera zooms out and goes blank/

!

!

Back to the Weakest link Studio 

!

**Shadi:** who threw that paper?

/They all look at each other/

**Ishtar:** I think it was me…..

**Bakura:** it could have been me….

**Yami:** it was Bakura he started it!

**Bakura:** but you followed!

**Yami:** but you started it!

**Bakura:** you didn't have to throw one back!

**Seto:** shut up! it is all out fault except mine, that that happened!

**Ishtar:** it is your fault!

**Seto:** run that by me again?!

**Shadi:** All of you Be Quiet! Now,

We sure were lucky that news are on 24/7……

**Ishtar:** hehehe…. yeah, lets go one!

**Pegasus:** Yugi boy,

**Yugi:** bank!

0; 2250

**Pegasus:** Yugi boy, what does Samhain mean?

**Bakura:** groans the start of school!

**Ishtar:** the beginning of the cold!

**Seto:** the beginning of Holidays!

**Yami:** it means summer's end.

**Bakura:** Which came from the Celtics!

**Pegasus:** correct! Both of you…..

500; 2250

**Ishtar:** how in the world did you know that?

**Bakura/Yami:** what?

**Malik:** that is it Celtic?

Celtic: wohhooo!!!! Celtic!!! Celtic!!

**Dark:** whatever…..

**Celtic:** you have a problem with Celtic? /Snaps/

**Dark:** no, I never said that…..

**Celtic:** But you thought it?

**Dark:** I didn't think that, what I meant to say. Is that Shadi told us to be quiet.

**Celtic:** oh! Okay!

**Ryou:** I did a report on Halloween. That is were we learned it.

**Bakura:** they were so cool!! They use to burn people!!

**Yami:** I can see why you would like them……

**Pegasus:** look, we are almost finish…time is almost running out…so lets get on with these…..

Ryou! How many licks does it take to get to he center of a tootsie pop!

**Ishtar:** you should know that one!! /snickers/

**Bakura:** /smacks Ishtar/

**Malik:** we mean that you eat lots of those!!

**Yugi:** I loved those commercials!!

**Ryou:** I know, like the one with Godzilla!

**Yugi:** I liked the owl, with glasses and stuff….

**Ryou:** and the poor kid….

**Seto:** /takes out a tootsie pop/ how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?

**Yami:** /takes the tootsie pop away from him./ One /licks it/

**Ishtar:** /takes it away from Yami/ Two /licks/

**Bakura:** /takes it from Ishtar/ Three!!! /bites it/

**Pegasus:** correct!!

**Bakura:** /hands the stick back to Seto/ here you go!

**Seto:** /Frowns, Shrugs. Takes out another one./

BEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!!!!!!

**Shadi:** Thank God!!!

**Pegasus:** voting time!!

**Shadi:** they all answer a question correct…..so it is up to them to choose……

**Bakura:** this sucks!! /pouts/

**Yami:** it is not that bad…./glares at Seto/

**Seto:** I have to agree….

**Ishtar:** you got to see it from Kura's point of view….It is either, Yami or Seto chan!

**Yami:** hey! How come it can't be you?!

**Ishtar:** easy! Because I am his pal!

**Seto:** that is not fair!

**Yami:** I know!!

**Ishtar:** got a problem with it?!

**Yami:** yeah!!

**Pegasus:** while they keep on arguing! Lets head to some commercials!

!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Commercial!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Dark:** are you tired of doing diets?

**Anzu:** yes!

**Dark:** are you tired on wasting your money on pills that don't work?

**Mai:** definitely Hon!

**Dark:** than this juice is the one for you! Just drink every night! For as long as you want! I guarantee you will be thin!! In not time!

**Ryou:** look at me! I took it!

**Dark:** so get it now! At your local drug store!

!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!

**Otogi:** well, that was interesting….I just saw a little of Jounouchi…..

**Isis:** /sigh/ well, my brother is still in it…but I guess not for long!

**Anzu:** this is getting hard!

**Honda:** /moves Otogi's hair, cause it was on his face/ I think they should take out Kaiba.

**Otogi:** /frown/ Kaiba?!

**Honda:** what?! Are you also protecting Kaiba?!

**Otogi:** /glares at Honda/ I am not protecting anybody! I just think it unfair that's all!!

**Isis:** I think Yugi should be voted out….

**Anzu:** what?!

**Otogi:** I agree with her, he always wins!

**Honda:** traitors!

**Isis:** I don't care….he always wins……

**Isis/Otogi:** of with Yugi!!

**Anzu/Honda:** of with Kaiba!!

**Grandpa:** shush! Its starting!!

!

!

The Weakest Link Studio 

!

!

**Pegasus:** well, we are back!!

What everybody has been waiting for!! Who gets voted out!!

I know everybody is sad because it is almost ending!!!

Don't worry! The authoress has other games in plan!!

**Shadi:** what!?!

**Pegasus:** yeap, you are going to be in them! /smugly/

Anyways, Yugi boy, who did you vote for?

**Yugi:** I vote for………

** !**

**THUN THUN THUN!!!!!** (I always wanted to do that….)

!

TO BE CONTINUE!!!!! 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hope you all have enjoyed this chapter!!!

I do hope Angel comes back….poor Angel…..it ended….poor spike! He was so cute…..

Remember to vote for someone….and how to torture Eduardo….

Yes, I know that I should probably do something….but just let me have my fun for this chapter….since I probably won't be able to….now on……doesn't mean I am not mad at him, I am still mad….but I guess I have to work it out….plus….yeah…so just let me have fun in this chapter…..

Remember, vote on whom you want out!! I mean it; cause there is a tie right now!! So please vote!!

Vote 

Yugi/Yami

Ryou/Bakura 

Malik/Ishtar

Seto Kaiba

Remember!! To review!! Please review!! Make it a late Birthday Present!!! please!! And be nice!! I know this chapter sucked and stuff, but still be nice!! So review!! pretty please!!


	5. Seto Kaiba

Heya!!! How are you all?! Sorry it took me so long to update!! It is all the stupid writer's block fault!! 'pouts' I couldn't think of anything funny....but I got inspired and I managed to finish this chapter!! I think it is okay.....kind of sucky.....but eh.....................Jyou?  
  
Jyou: she doesn't own yugioh  
  
Davis: or the weakest link  
  
Andromeda: or Stargate, but her sister has the movie.....  
  
Anthony: and she doesn't own me!  
  
Fani90: yes, I do! According to this contract, you are my slave for a whole week!!  
  
Anthony: 'faints'  
  
Jyou: this isn't real.  
  
Fani90: I know, but he doesn't. that is Anthony, friend, so sadly to say, I don't own him.  
  
Andromeda: so don't sue us!! Oh, and we don't own saint seiya, or sailor moon, or the Raven or Edgar Allan Poe, or Kevin, or the sexy song.  
  
Fani90: thank you to al those who reviewed!!  
  
Andromeda: thank you to those who read this but didn't review!!!  
  
Yuffie16 (don't worry, Malik is safe, so far....) QOL(fine, than I'll take polar bears...for now) Relinquish(I hope you update your story soon!! Yugi does win a lot!!) Ednyadove (it is not my fault the stars didn't work!) alanna/pogd2 (I am glad you think it is funny!) angel (hello angel!! Glad you read my story!! Even though you probably haven't read the rest.... but oh well!!)  
  
Fani90: thank you!!  
  
Andromeda: we hope you review!!!  
  
Fani90: please!! Pretty please review!!  
  
Everyone: now enjoy this chapter!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Seto Kaiba**

Last time......  
  
**The Weakest Link Studio**

**  
**  
Pegasus: who do vote for Yugi boy?  
  
Yugi: I vote for.......  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**The Weakest Link Studio**

Yugi: I vote for Kaiba  
  
Ryou: I vote for....Seto  
  
Seto: what?!  
  
Yami Blue Eyes White Dragon: what?!  
  
Malik: 'cough' back to me!  
  
I vote for Kaiba.  
  
Seto: 'scowls' it doesn't matter whom I voted for!  
  
I voted for Yugi....  
  
Pegasus: this was a very exciting...the following rounds are going to make people cry...  
  
Seto: 'snaps' just get on with it!  
  
Pegasus: Bakura, why did you vote for Kaiba boy?  
  
Bakura: well, he is already rich. Even if one of us wins, he will still have a lot more money. Plus, all he wants is to beat Yami, but I want to beat Yami.  
  
Yami: in other words, he just doesn't want him to win!  
  
Ishtar: you do know he doesn't want you to win either...  
  
Pegasus: we all lament this.....  
  
Kaiba boy! You are the weakest link! Good-bye!!!!!  
  
Seto: 'growls' I was the smartest! I can't believe this!  
  
He reluctantly moved and headed out.  
  
Shadi: Ra bless you! Some one with enough dignity to walk out!!  
  
Ryou: 'smiles'  
  
Yami: 'scoffs'  
  
Ishtar: 'not paying attention'  
  
The door lamed shut behind him.  
  
Shadi: this is the first time this happens!  
  
Yugi: this is kind of weird...  
  
Celtic: we are still getting paid for this, right?  
  
Pegasus: 'before Shadi could answer' the authoress is paying, take it with her!**Behind Studio**

**  
  
**Seto: I can't believe I got kicked out!  
  
Hmmm...that's it, right?  
  
Luster Soldier: say something else...like a maniacal laugh and a stupid plan for revenge...  
  
Seto: I am a CEO!! I don't do maniacal laughs! I have a sophisticated laugh! And MY plans are not stupid!  
  
Luster: so you are quitting?  
  
Seto: hell no! I will beat Yami at something, you'll see!!  
  
Celtic: if you count getting the tomb robber first!  
  
Dark: That would be one! A big one!  
  
Luster: what are you two doing here?  
  
Dark: they kicked us out.  
  
Celtic: crazy people not out here no more...  
  
Dark: we got kicked out!  
  
Luster: you lucky! I had to stay out here!  
  
Bored to death!  
  
Dark: 'shrug' can't say we are sorry!  
  
Seto: this is not about you people!!  
  
Celtic: you are right this is about Yami!  
  
Dark: Really? I though it was about Kaiba!  
  
Luster: I thought it was about getting Bakura!  
  
Seto: its about me and  
  
Celtic: Beating Yami!  
  
Dark/Luster: By getting Bakura!  
  
Seto: no!!! I already have  
  
Celtic: you already have BAKURA!?!?  
  
Dark/Luster: SETO KAIBA already HAS BAKURA!?!  
  
Seto: what?! No! I have-  
  
Celtic: you have both of them!  
  
Dark: wow!  
  
Luster: wait till Yami hears about this!

**Weakest Link Studio**"Seto already has Bakura!!!"  
  
Yami: what?!  
  
Ishtar: 'blinks' well, that was unexpected...  
  
Bakura: 'bright red' I am going to kill some one!!  
  
Yami: 'growls' I am going to kill him!!!  
  
Ishtar: 'waves at him' tsk tsk. Temper temper.  
  
Yami: screw that!  
  
I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!!**Behind Studio**"I am going to kill him!!"  
  
Luster: I think he knows...  
  
Seto: No S--- Sherlock!!**Studio  
**Bakura: we all know that is not true.  
  
Ishtar: no, we all don't know....  
  
Shadi: 'sigh' I spoke to soon...  
  
Pegasus: this is interesting! A love triangle!  
  
Bakura: it is not a love triangle!! I am not with Kaiba! And Yami just doesn't like Kaiba!!  
  
Ishtar: 'purr' no need to lie now!  
  
'The door slams open.'  
  
Seto: 'enters yelling behind him' I already have someone!  
  
Yami: 'growls' who is that?  
  
Seto: 'snaps' none of your business!  
  
Yami: well! I am making it my business!!  
  
Seto: Bring It ON!!  
  
Yami: Gladly!  
  
'Bakura sighed and went to stand in front of Yami. He grabbed Ishtar and made him stand next to him'  
  
Ishtar: Why me?!  
  
Bakura: 'snaps' because I say so!  
  
Ishtar: 'scowls' 'blink' wait, how come Kaiba is here?  
  
Wasn't he kicked out?  
  
Bakura: 'blinks' what the hell!?  
  
Yami: 'confuse' why are you here?  
  
Shadi: yeah, the rules clearly say-  
  
Ishtar: you get kicked out, you can never come back!  
  
Shadi: 'sigh' yeah, something like that...  
  
Celtic/Dark/Luster: we brought him in!  
  
Shadi: what are you 3 doing here?!  
  
Celtic: we wanted to see the fight!  
  
Luster: it's really boring outside!  
  
Dark: and creepy!!  
  
Celtic: and I wanted to see if Bakura chose the Pharaoh or the Priest!  
  
Dark: that's mostly the reason we are here!  
  
Bakura: why me?! Why not Ishtar!! How come you don't say he like Yugi or something!!  
  
Ishtar: that's easy; she doesn't like me enough to do that to me.  
  
Fani90: that's a great idea!! I'll keep that in mind for my next story!! Whatever that would be...  
  
Shadi: you are not helping! Do something!  
  
Luster: don't look at me! All I do is ask questions, tape it, take necessary photos, and tell people what they should do or say.....  
  
Celtic: how did you get here?  
  
Dark: did you meet that creepy girl?  
  
Fani90: I recent that!  
  
Luster: yeah...it all started...  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Luster smiled. He was sitting under a very big tree. The birds were chirping happily. The breeze was nice and cool. It was just so relaxing.  
  
Luster: It is nice being out here. Without any worry what so ever...wait.... OH! Forgot to!.... whatever, I'll do it later...but....nah! This is better....  
  
Dream Sequence  
  
Luster: oh! I can fly!  
  
Big Bird: I refuse to do this! But what I say doesn't matter!  
  
Luster: up up and away!  
  
Big Bird: I thought being called Big Bird was ridiculous!  
  
But this!!!!  
  
Luster: look at everything! It is so pretty!  
  
Big Bird: look at my arms! They are so small! How in the world, does a bird with wings so small, like one twelve of his body, fly?!  
  
Luster: beats me.  
  
Magi: hi!  
  
Luster jumps up but manages to stay on Big Bird. Big bird almost lost his balance from the frequency of the voice. In other words, high annoying voice.  
  
Luster: what in the world are you doing here?!  
  
Magi: I was bored! So I decided to join you!  
  
Luster: go bother someone else! Like Dark or Celtic!  
  
Magi: oh! But they are gone!!  
  
Luster: lucky bastards....  
  
BB: tell me about it!  
  
Luster: 'whispers' let's ditch her...  
  
Magi: 'hugs him' lets do something fun!  
  
Luster: 'fake cheerfulness' sure! Let me tie you up and burn you!  
  
BB: that sounds like fun!  
  
Magi: by the way you sounded! I though you wanted to get rid of me! 'giggles'  
  
Luster: why me?!  
  
BB: you?! I have to be stuck in this suit!! And it is freaking hot!!  
  
Luster: suit?  
  
Magi: look!!  
  
'Up ahead was a mountain.'  
  
Luster: I think this is the part were we wake up before we crash.  
  
Magi: EEK!! Save me! 'Grabs luster'  
  
Luster: 'pushes her away' err.....every body is on their own!  
  
'with that, he jumps of BB.'  
  
BB: be free!! Free!!  
  
Magi: 'pouts' wait for me!!  
  
Luster immediately wakes up.  
  
Luster: that was close! That was a really scary dream...'shudders'  
  
THUD!  
  
BB: get off!  
  
Fani90: so much for flying!  
  
Luster: 'sigh' I thought it was magi.  
  
Andromeda: nope!  
  
BB: they are annoying and evil! 'Glares'  
  
But not as bad as her.  
  
Fani90: I take that as a compliment!  
  
Andromeda: we are recruiting people!  
  
Luster: what for?  
  
Davis: we are going to war! We are recruiting all the people we can! All the ones who want to go and fight against the annoying girls from ANIME!!!  
  
THUN THAN THUN  
  
Fani90: don't mind him. 'Pushes Davis away'  
  
Andromeda: We need a camera person.  
  
Fani90: someone to take black mail pictures!  
  
Andromeda: Magi is not allowed there.  
  
Fani90: will you do it?  
  
Luster: 'looked warily at BB. Who was on the ground wriggling.' Do I have to wear a suit?  
  
Fani90: nah! I just thought it would be funny if he actually dressed as Big Bird.  
  
Luster: okay..................I am in!  
  
Fani90: good!  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Luster: that is what happened.  
  
Celtic: what happened to BB?  
  
Luster: no idea.  
  
BB: I am here! And still in this STUPID SUIT!!  
  
Shadi: this is interesting.... but back to.... the fighting! Get Kaiba out of here!  
  
Fani90: wait a minute!  
  
Andromeda: yeah! Seto doesn't have to leave!  
  
Pegasus: but aren't you responsible for this?  
  
Fani90: trust me. I had lost of sleepless nights. 'Wipes tears away' but I had to take someone out!  
  
Andromeda: but Seto doesn't have to leave!  
  
Fani90: don't get us wrong. He will not play.  
  
Andromeda: but he is going to join us here! In the audience!  
  
Fani90: we will even have this flashback thing! So beautiful!  
  
'In an instance Seto was sitting in the audience. Yugi, Malik, Ryou were back to their places. Luster, Dark, and Celtic were sitting against the door.  
  
Celtic: 'squeals' that was great! So cool!  
  
Dark: wow!  
  
Luster: again! Again!  
  
Shadi: can we get on with this!!!!!  
  
Seto: I rather be outside.....  
  
Andromeda: no you don't!  
  
Davis: we can get food!  
  
Jyou: you can say what ever you want about them, and they can't hurt you.  
  
Seto: hmmm.....so this is better....  
  
Andromeda: glad you see it that way!  
  
Fani90: 'hides the ropes and weapons' Yeap! We are glad!  
  
BB: get me out of here!!  
  
Fani90: how did you get here?  
  
BB: it's HOT!!!  
  
Fani90: Awwwww! But you look so cute like that!  
  
BB: I don't care! Get it of!!  
  
Fani90: Such a whiner, Anthony. 'snaps fingers'  
  
Anthony: than the Lord! Fresh Air!  
  
Andromeda: why is he here?  
  
Fani90: I need someone to torture. I can't torture Eddie no more. Since he is going out with Lisa. 'Jerks her finger at Malissa' don't want to do that. There was no one to torture, so I brought Anthony!  
  
Jyou: won't he read this?  
  
Fani90: nah! He won't! no one does!  
  
Andromeda: no offence to your reviewers!  
  
Fani90: I mean from my friends!  
  
Seto: so.....when are you going to that thing about me?  
  
Anthony: 'sits next to him' probably after commercials!  
  
Fani90: yeap! After commercials!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Commercial!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fani90: want to learn Budo, the Japanese Martial way?  
  
Andromeda: Want to learn all about honor?  
  
Davis: than come! And signed up at Daniel's Dojo!  
  
Fani90: cute teacher!  
  
Mai: Hot teacher!  
  
Anthony: 'scowls' and VERY GOOD at teaching.  
  
Isis: did we say CUTE!  
  
Andromeda: in no time you will learn everything!  
  
Fani90: let me demonstrate.  
  
'Grabs Anthony, gives him a stick.'  
  
THUD  
  
Anthony: 'on the ground, on the verge of unconsciousness' join...Daniel's Dojo......  
  
Fani90: Daniel's Dojo!  
  
Mai: We want him!  
  
Isis: he doesn't!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: So........now?  
  
Anthony: you do know, that she didn't only mean from the game?  
  
Seto: 'almost falls of the seat' What?!  
  
Fani90: Awwww! Don't worry!  
  
Andromeda: you'll look in anything!  
  
Jyou: or with nothing.  
  
Everyone 'except Fani90, Andromeda and Davis': What?!  
  
Jyou: 'points at Fai90'  
  
Fani90: had no one else that could say that!  
  
Anthony: why? Him?  
  
Andromeda: cause....  
  
Fani90: I HAVE THE POWER!!  
  
'The song starts playing'  
  
Seto: can we get back to me!  
  
Fani90: yeah, yeah. Cut my fun short, will ya. But you are excused cause.....you are Seto-chan!  
  
Andromeda: okay, people! Watch the screen!  
  
'The screen appears right in front Pegasus'  
  
Pegasus: hey!  
  
'Celtic, Luster and Dark scurried to the front to watch.'  
  
Celtic: maybe we get to see the dragon master as a baby!  
  
Dark: or all dirty!  
  
Luster: or drunk!  
  
Celtic: or without a shirt!  
  
Everyone goes silent.  
  
Fani90: what?! I just had to put that in!!  
  
Pegasus: I just want to see the embarrassing stuff.... 'moves to the side of the screen'  
  
Yami: 'cackles' this will be fun!  
  
Bakura: 'thoughtful' you really think there will be one.....were he only has a towel?  
  
Ishtar: she probably has one were he is totally naked!  
  
Ryou: 'blush' knowing her, it is very probable.  
  
Malik: lets see the life of the Priest Seto!  
  
Fani90/Seto: LIGHTS!  
  
Davis/Jyou: CAMERA!!  
  
Andromeda/Anthony: ACTION!!  
  
The lights dim and the screen starts.  
  
A picture of a little baby, with blue eyes, pops up.  
  
Everyone 'except Seto': AWWWW!!!!  
  
A picture of baby Seto dressed up as a pumpkin.  
  
A picture of a 2 year old Seto with his little blanket. The blanket was blue with lots of bears on it.  
  
Yami: hehehe...do you still sleep with a blankie?  
  
A picture of a 3-year-old Seto, playing in the sand.  
  
One, of him doing a sand castle.  
  
Fani90: jeezh! You were 3 years old?! That's a really good sandcastle.....  
  
There was one of him carrying Mokuba.  
  
Andromeda: that is so cute.  
  
Next, was Seto playing tag with a 2-year-old Mokuba.  
  
Seto, older, in a tux.  
  
Malik: yuck! I hate those stupid tuxes!  
  
Ishtar: they are really uncomfortable!  
  
Seto dancing with this lady.  
  
Bakura: who is the chick?  
  
Seto in his silky black pajamas.  
  
Celtic: oh! silk! Smooth!  
  
Seto with out a shirt.  
  
Fani90: ha! See! I have a picture of that!!  
  
Seto with shorts.  
  
Yugi: hey! You have a pool!  
  
Bakura: well, he is rich!  
  
Ishtar: weird, if he didn't.....  
  
Seto with only a towel.  
  
Seto: how in the world did you get that one?!  
  
Fani90: you don't know what little kids would do......if it means getting something.  
  
Seto: Mokuba?!  
  
Andromeda: yeap!  
  
Seto sleeping.  
  
Ryou: he looks so peaceful.  
  
Malik: well, at least he doesn't look so up tight all the time....  
  
Fani90: he looks great!  
  
Andromeda: any way!  
  
Seto looking mean.  
  
Yami: he always looks like that!  
  
Seto drunk.  
  
Seto: someone spiked the punch!  
  
Seto driving.  
  
Anthony: nice car.  
  
Seto pissed.  
  
Bakura: like we haven't seen that look before!  
  
Seto fighting with Jounouchi.  
  
Seto been held back by Bakura. AKA. Bakura hugging Seto.  
  
Yami: 'growls'  
  
Seto dancing.  
  
Davis: at least he can dance.....  
  
Fani90: you can't dance?  
  
Jyou: yes, he can! Lets leave it at that....  
  
Seto playing.  
  
Seto laughing.  
  
Seto smirking.  
  
Seto looking embarrassed.  
  
Seto blushing.  
  
Seto annoyed.  
  
Seto working out.  
  
Seto dodging bullets.  
  
Seto: because of someone! 'Glares at Pegasus'  
  
Pegasus: 'waves it of' well, you survive didn't you? Everything worked out!  
  
Seto standing. Wearing a black shirt, black pants, and a black trench coat. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes. His hands in his pockets, looking cool. Leaning on a black mustang.  
  
'by the time it was finish, Seto was in total shock'  
  
Relinquished: I want that picture!  
  
Fani90: yeah...well you can't have it!! MMMWWAAAAHHHH!!!!  
  
Bakura: 'innocently' can I have it?  
  
Andromeda: sure! We can make copies! Of all of them!  
  
Yami: I want some of those.....  
  
Ishtar: they sure are going to help black mail!  
  
Shadi: well, how about you go over it, after we finish this!! Please?  
  
Fani90: aww!! Shadi! Okay! We will finish this later!  
  
Shadi: Ra! Thank you!  
  
Andromeda: After these commercials, we will get back to the game!  
  
Pegasus: stay tune!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Commercials!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Isis: are you missing your archeologist?  
  
Mai: do you need supplies for your Linguist?  
  
Anthony: do you have trouble understanding your geek?  
  
Fani90: are you having trouble taking care of your Space Monkey?  
  
Otogi: than come, to O'Neill's shop!!  
  
Isis: everything you need is here!!  
  
Mai: here they have the best coffee!!  
  
Fani90: weird trinkets to entertain your Archeologist!  
  
Anthony: where do you find all this? At O'Neill's shop!  
  
Everyone: anything for your Space Money at O'Neill's Shop!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: we are back!  
  
Shadi: YES!! and we are going to finish this game.  
  
Bakura: god, you have to chill.  
  
Pegasus: okay, since Kaiba boy is out.....than we will start with......Yugi boy!  
  
Yami: 'sarcastically' whoopee.....  
  
Pegasus: okay! Lets start this!  
  
Yugi boy, who do you think is the gayest out of all of your friends, including you?  
  
Yami: 'mutters' no one compares to you....  
  
Yugi: 'thoughtful' I think it is Honda and Otogi!Honda/Otogi: What?!Bakura: well, they were sleeping in the same bed...  
  
Ishtar: they were all close and acting all heroic when they fell of the blimp...  
  
Yami: they did meet in the street, coincidence?  
  
Ryou: they are always together!  
  
Yugi: they don't really like Shizuka everybody knows that.  
  
Malik: they are just trying to make each other jealous.  
  
Yami: have ever thought....  
  
Ryou: maybe they are already together?!  
  
Shadi: awww! They are going out!! How cute!! they make a good couple....  
  
Now, lets move on!!  
  
Pegasus: correct!  
  
0; 500  
  
Pegasus: Ryou, how do you say, "I love both Seto Kaiba and Yami Mutuo" in Spanish.  
  
Bakura: it is my foot up your  
  
Ishtar: awww!!! Come on now!!  
  
Malik: we didn't know you had enough love for both of them!!  
  
Ryou! You are up!  
  
/me? You caused this!/  
  
How in the world did I cause this?!  
  
/well....you just did!!/  
  
you are the one answering!!  
  
Ryou: 'bright red' do I have to?  
  
Fani90: yeap!  
  
Bakura: 'snaps fingers' Ishtar! Are you think what I am thinking?!  
  
Ishtar: 'blink' 'grin' I can arrange that!  
  
Ryou: 'controlled' Yo quiero a Seto Kaiba y a Yami Mutuo.  
  
Fani90: that's cheating!!  
  
Shadi: it is not against the rules! So it counts!  
  
Pegasus: oh well, I was expecting a full declaration...  
  
Bakura: ha! I will never do that!  
  
Pegasus: never say never!  
  
Fani90: oh! I just though of something! 'Cackles' 'snaps fingers'  
  
'The lights go out and a spot hits the center of the studio. 3 voices are heard'  
  
Yami: in the name of RA!!  
  
Ishtar: we will triumph over evil!  
  
Bakura: and you are the worst kind of evil!  
  
'They were wearing the whole sailor outfits. Skirt, boots, high heels, lips stick, nail polish, you know, sailor outfit.'  
  
Yami: 'glares' I am Sailor Loyalty!  
  
Ishtar: 'on the verge of fainting' I am Sailor Protection!  
  
Bakura: 'twitching' I am Sailor Light!  
  
'They do the whole Sailor Moon thing.'  
  
Seto: 'bright red and glaring' in the name of the old kingdom! I am Sailor Dragon!  
  
Celtic: 'confuse and blushing' for every thing that is good! I am Sailor Love!  
  
Dark: 'monotone' all evil will pay. I am Sailor Magic...  
  
Luster: 'shielding his eyes' we will defeat you! I am Sailor Warrior...  
  
Anthony: 'growling and ready to kill' you will go down! I am Sailor Sweet....'twitch'  
  
All eight: We are the Sailor Scouts!  
  
...................a tumble rolled across the studio.  
  
'Fani90 and everyone else burst out laughing.'  
  
Anthony: 'yelled at the top of his lungs' This is unjust!!!  
  
Seto: 'hysteric' why me?! I thought you liked me?!  
  
Luster: I though you said no suits!! 'whines' oh! I got all the pictures!! I need more pay!!  
  
Celtic: no one said anything about this!! 'crying'  
  
Dark: 'growls' Some one will PAY!!  
  
Yami: I look good in anything! 'admires himself'  
  
Ishtar: 'twitching on the ground unconscious' ....no.... no....... no......  
  
Bakura: 'gives him a soft kick' I think he is having a psychotic episode....  
  
Fani90: maybe I should make a story about this!! 'cackles' 'snaps fingers'  
  
'Everybody goes back to their seats and places. Celtic, Dark, And luster sitting against the door. Pegasus in the middle like always. Yami, Bakura, and Ishtar in their cubicles. Authors in the back part of the audience. Andromeda, Davis, Jyou, and me in the middle row. Anthony and Seto in the row in front of us.'  
  
Pegasus: that was...  
  
Shadi: traumatizing...  
  
Anthony: how in the world did you get SAILOR SWEET!!!  
  
Fani90: that is easy! Because you are such a sweetheart!! 'pinches his cheek'  
  
Anthony: 'whine' than why did I had to wear that thing!!  
  
Fani90: 'pats him' because....it went with everyone else!  
  
Seto: 'angry' we are in the audience!  
  
Fani90: and I am still the authoress!!  
  
Ishtar: 'confused and annoyed' Protective?  
  
Bakura: 'annoyed' Light?  
  
Yami: 'happily' I am very loyal!  
  
Andromeda: You protected Malik just like Malik protected Isis and other people.  
  
Ishtar: 'rolls eyes' yeah, but I also killed.  
  
Bakura: or just critically hurt them! 'points out'  
  
Fani90: yeah...well....we never said you didn't kill!  
  
Andromeda: just that you are protective!  
  
Bakura: what about this light thing......  
  
Fani90: Bakura, we all know you care! Ryou is sweet, gentle, cute, loving, so nice no matter what!!  
  
Bakura: what does that have to do with being light?  
  
Davis: nothing! She just went to her own little place!  
  
Andromeda: well, you have white skin!  
  
Ishtar: that's true! You are so pale!  
  
Andromeda: Have whitish, don't know what the color of your hair really is, hair....  
  
Yami: 'curious' what is the color of your hair?  
  
Fani90: you are just light!  
  
Bakura: 'narrowed his eyes' that doesn't explain  
  
Celtic/Dark/Luster: how come we are on it?!  
  
Davis: Celtic was love, because of the whole happy, elf thing.  
  
Jyou: Dark was magic because.....she couldn't come up with a better name.....  
  
Davis: which is the reason why Luster was Warrior.  
  
Andromeda: I though it was cute!  
  
Seto: 'drawls' you would.  
  
Shadi: that was traumatizing and funny.....but can we get back to the game?!  
  
Pegasus: correct!  
  
0; 1000  
  
Pegasus: who is Kevin?  
  
Ishtar: beats me....do you guys know any Kevin?  
  
Bakura: 'snorts' yeah, I know a Kevin.  
  
Yami: really? And who is this Kevin?  
  
Malik: I got it!  
  
Yugi: 'frowns' so who is...oh! I know!  
  
Ishtar: 'sarcastically' well that is nice.......who is it?  
  
Fani90: it is a bastard who should go to hell!!  
  
Anthony: you know this Kevin?  
  
Andromeda: he isn't that bad!  
  
Fani90: you are right! It is Hermione's fault!  
  
Malik: Kevin is this character form her sister's new story.  
  
Pegasus: correct!  
  
0; 1500  
  
You must be really desperate to ask that...  
  
Fani90: oh come on!! There is 3 people left!!  
  
We need to take like 10 to 10 pages!  
  
Fani90: 'snaps' so if you have any ideas than please share!!  
  
Pegasus: Yugi boy!  
  
Yami: Bank!  
  
1500; 0  
  
Pegasus: this is a stupid question...what is the name of this poem and who wrote it?  
  
'Once upon a midnight dreary.'  
  
Yami: while I pondered weak and weary  
  
Bakura: over many quaint and curious volumes of forgotten lore...  
  
Ishtar: while I nodded nearly napping  
  
Celtic: suddenly there came a tapping  
  
Dark: is in someone gently rapping  
  
Luster: tapping at my chamber door  
  
Fani90: tis a visitor I murmured.  
  
Andromeda: tapping at my chamber door.  
  
Everyone: only this and nothing more.  
  
Yami: the Raven by Edgar Allan Poe  
  
Pegasus: Correct!  
  
1500; 500  
  
Pegasus: you all have to come up with a poem.....together.....  
  
Pegasus: 'scowls' Shadi is going hysteric  
  
Shadi: 'snorts' Peggy seems to be low in grass  
  
Ishtar: 'smirks' Yami is an arrogant ass.  
  
Yami: 'growls' Bakura is a beautiful lass  
  
Bakura: 'glares' Ishtar is a psychotic blonde  
  
Celtic: 'thoughtful' Dark has nice eyes!  
  
Dark: 'frowns' Luster is still mad  
  
Luster: 'glares' Celtic is childish  
  
Seto: 'rolls eyes' they all are crazy  
  
Jyou: 'sigh' none of them are sane  
  
Davis: 'laughs' so be careful what you say  
  
Anthony: 'scowls' you may end up  
  
Fani90: 'giggles' with a Big Bird suit!  
  
Andromeda: this was, to kill time  
  
Pegasus: now, it is time  
  
Shadi: to finish the game!  
  
Pegasus: Ryou, what is 12 x 12?  
  
Ryou: 144  
  
Pegasus: correct!  
  
1500; 1000  
  
Ishtar: bank!!!!  
  
2500; 0  
  
Pegasus: Malik, umm....what is.....11?  
  
Ishtar: hey! I am not that stupid!  
  
Malik: what's with the question?  
  
Ryou: just answer it...  
  
Malik: 2.....  
  
Shadi: She decided to ask 2 question without interruption , since it is the weakest link....plus, she is planning something.  
  
Pegasus: correct!  
  
2500; 500  
  
'the lights go out'  
  
Fani90: I just had to do this!! 'Cackles'  
  
'A spot light hits the center of the studio. The music starts.'  
  
Yami: I'm too sexy for my love  
  
Bakura: Too sexy for my love  
  
Ishtar: Love's going to leave me  
  
'The lights turn on and off. All of the sudden the lights turn on. The studio had turned into a stage and everybody, except the other authors.'  
  
(Imagine them with whatever clothes you want, shirt on or not, whatever you want)  
  
Yami: I'm too sexy for my shirt 'takes of his jacket'  
  
Seto: Too sexy for my shirt 'takes of his trench coat'  
  
Ishtar: So sexy it hurts 'lifts his shirt up'  
  
Anthony: I'm too sexy for my land 'floats in the air'  
  
Dark: Too sexy for my land 'jumps and sustains himself in the air'  
  
Davis: You can't jump in 'winks'  
  
'They all back up'  
  
Jyou: 'walks up' I'm too sexy for your body 'points'  
  
Celtic: too sexy for your body 'stands next to Jyou'  
  
Luster: No way I'm Disco Dancing! 'comes in between them.'  
  
Yami: I'm a model 'walks up'  
  
Ishtar: you know what I mean 'slowly walks up'  
  
Bakura: and I do my little turn on the catwalk 'swings his hips as he turns'  
  
Ryou: yeah on the catwalk 'walks up'  
  
Yugi: on the cat walk yeah 'slowly walks up'  
  
Malik: I do my little turn on the catwalk 'swings his hips as he turns'  
  
'Every body starts dancing on their own accord.'  
  
Anthony: I'm too sexy for my car 'jumps into a red saleen'  
  
Seto: Too sexy for my car 'jumps out of a black convertible'  
  
Pegasus: too sexy by far 'drinks his wine'  
  
Luster: I'm too sexy for my hat 'slides of hat'  
  
Dark: Too sexy for my hat 'throws of his hat'  
  
Celtic: what'd you think about that 'holds on to Dark's and Luster's arm and winks'  
  
Fani90: I'm a model 'slowly walks up'  
  
Andromeda: you know what I mean 'winks'  
  
Anthony: and I do my little turn on the catwalk 'grudgingly turns'  
  
Jyou: yeah on the catwalk 'slowly walks up'  
  
Davis: on the catwalk yeah 'winks'  
  
Fani90: I shake my little tush on the catwalk 'slowly turns'  
  
'Everybody separate and dances on their own'  
  
Ryou: 'whispers' heart  
  
Bakura: I'm too sexy for my 'turns around'  
  
Yugi: 'whispers' heart  
  
Seto: too sexy for my 'walks forward  
  
Fani90: 'whispers' heart  
  
Seto: I'm a model 'points to himself'  
  
Celtic: you know what I mean 'turns around, than turns his head to the side and winks'  
  
Dark: and I do my little turn on the catwalk 'turns around and walks away'  
  
Luster: yeah on the catwalk 'struts forward'  
  
Andromeda: on the catwalk yeah 'struts forward'  
  
Bakura: I shake my little tush on the catwalk 'shakes his tush'  
  
Yami: I'm too sexy for my cat 'meows'  
  
Anthony: Too sexy fro my cat 'glares'  
  
Seto: oh pussy 'growls'  
  
Fani90: oh pussy cat 'purrs'  
  
Yami/Bakura/Ishtar/Seto: I'm too sexy for my love  
  
Celtic/Dark/Luster/Pegasus: Too sexy for my love  
  
Fani90/Anthony/Andromeda/Davis/Jyou: love's going to leave me  
  
Everyone: I'm too sexy for this song  
  
'They all go to the middle and pose. Yami is in the middle, Bakura on the right with his arm around Yami's neck; Ishtar is on the left, his hand around Yami's neck. The 3 are winking. Seto is sitting in front of them, glaring. Celtic, Dark, Luster are standing behind them. Celtic in the middle, Dark on the right, luster on the left. Davis is kneeling down to the left of Seto, and Jyou is kneeling down to the right of Seto. Andromeda is next to Bakura smiling. Anthony is lying on the ground. Fani90 is squatting next to Anthony waving. Pegasus is on the far corner sipping his wine.'  
  
'In a flash everyone is back to their seats.'  
  
Fani90: 'cackles'  
  
Andromeda: that was cool!!  
  
Anthony: 'sarcastically' glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Fani90: I had to put that! It was in my head!  
  
BBEEEPPP!!!!!  
  
Andromeda: plus it wasted time!  
  
Pegasus: that was interesting........blackmail....  
  
Ryou: that was embarrassing!  
  
Shadi: no...it was funny!  
  
Now, they all answered the questions right. So when we come back ,we will know who gets voted out!!  
  
Anthony: 'rubs his head' ouch!! That hurts! I think I have a bump!  
  
Fani90: 'rolls eyes' sorry, it was an accident!  
  
Jyou: well, stay tune!!  
  
Pegasus: on to commercials!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Commercial!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Celtic: are you having trouble with your Scorpio?  
  
Dark: do you spend countless of night worrying about your relationship?  
  
Anzu: do you feel like you don't know them at times?  
  
Ryou: than call Milo!!!  
  
Celtic: he can solve your problem with your Scorpion friend!!  
  
Dark: trouble with boy/girl friend? Brother/sister? Parents? Friends?  
  
Ryou: Milo can solve it!  
  
Anzu: just call 1-800-CAMIL  
  
Ryou/Anzu: he is the best!  
  
Celtic/Dark: before you know it, you are living happily ever after!  
  
Everyone: it is toll free!  
  
Milo: 'smiles and winks' I am waiting.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Otogi: I still can't believe this!!  
  
Isis: I didn't know they could dance like that......  
  
Honda: you guys also think that.....  
  
Anzu: Well, yes!  
  
Grandpa: we are just waiting until you make it official!  
  
Otogi: WHAT?!  
  
Honda: what makes you think that?!?!?!  
  
Isis: they already said the evidence.  
  
Anzu: don't worry; there is nothing wrong with it!  
  
Isis: it is sweet! 'smiles'  
  
Honda/Otogi: WE are NOT TOGETHER!!!!  
  
Grandpa: you two lover boys, shush.**The Weakest Link Studio**Pegasus: we are back!! 'happily'  
  
'Fani90 is talking to Bakura, Yami, and Ishtar. Bakura looks pissed, Ishtar confuse, and Yami worried.'  
  
Fani90: that's the plan! 'goes back to her seat'  
  
Pegasus: 'blinks' Yugi boy! Who did you vote for?  
  
Yugi: I voted for.......  
  
To Be continue...................  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fani90: what did you guys think?!  
  
Andromeda: review and tell us!!  
  
Jyou: remember, there is only like 2 episodes left........  
  
Fani90: I want to thank everybody who has read this and stuff.......  
  
Andromeda: so please review!!!  
  
Davis: who to vote out now??  
  
**Yugi/Yami  
  
Ryou/Bakura  
  
Malik/Ishtar**  
  
Remember to vote who gets kicked out!! Please review!! And I hope you have enjoyed this chapter!! Well, see ya! I'll try to see if I can get the other chapter soon....but I need to know who to vote out!! So please review!!! R&R!!!! PLEASE!!! 


	6. Bakura

**Fani90:** hello…..I haven't been much of a funny mood…..so I did this in months…. but I decided to finish It early…there was no way I could of made it better…..so yeah…this one sucks…and I can understand if you don't like it….and not much slash on this one…..if you were expecting it……I'll have some in the next chapter! The last chapter!! I don't want to let this go…. but I have to…so I will go and work on the last chapter…but…..remember to tell me who you want to win!!

**Jyou:** She doesn't own Yugioh…. or any other things that would pop up….

**Andromeda:** yeah….so enjoy this chapter!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Relinquish (sorry……he had the most votes….yes, Yami hopefully loses….errr….don't hate me for this chapter!! I'll make it up to you next chapter!!) Malissa (hmmm…yeah…. writers block suck!!) Ednyadove (yeah….I loved that chapter too!!)

Thanks to all those who have read this and reviewed and those I missed!!

THANKS!!!!

The Weakest Link Studio 

**Yugi:** I vote for…Ryou!!

**Davis and Jyou:** 'choke'

**Malik:** I vote for….Ryou….

**Andromeda and Seto:** 'spluttered'

**Ryou:** I vote of…. Malik!

**Anthony:** what the hell?! 'Shocked'

**Reviewers:** you can't be freaking serious!

**Seto:** 'growled' he didn't deserve that!!

**Pegasus:** 'surprise' this is very surprising….

Yugi boy, why did you vote for Ryou?

**Yugi:** well, she told us too……

Reviewers: 'turn to Fani and glare at her'

**Yami:** he did try to steal the puzzle!!

**Bakura:** I would of won!! But you cheated!!

**Yami:** I did not!!

**Bakura:** you still do!!

**Pegasus:** 'turns to Malik' why did you vote for Ryou?

**Malik:** she told us too….

**Ishtar:** have no other reason to vote for him.

**Bakura:** see!! He is loyal!!

**Yami:** loyal?! He is a killer!!

**Ishtar:** hey!! What about the villages you destroyed!!

**Yami:** 'like you are any better!!

**Bakura: **back off!!

**Ishtar:** I can defend myself!!

**Bakura:** just like in Battle city?!

**Ishtar:** I would of won!! But Yami cheated!!

**Bakura:** he always does!!

**Yami:** me?! You use my friends against me!!

**Bakura:** everything is fair in love and war!!  
**Yami:** than I didn't cheat!!

**Ishtar:** it doesn't apply to you!!

**Yami:** that is not fair!!

**Bakura:** of course it is!!

**Yami:** is not!!

**Bakura:** it is!!

**Yami:** is not!!

**Ishtar:** it is!!

**Bakura:** is not!!

**Yami:** it is!!

**Ishtar:** it is not!!

**Bakura:** it is!!

**Ishtar:** it is not!!

**Shadi:** just shut up!! 'Yelled'

**Pegasus:** 'twirls his drink' calm now Shadi.

**Shadi:** 'scowls' go eat some grass!!

**Pegasus: **I love you too.

Now Ryou, you know what is going to happen next…

**Shadi:** just get on with it!!

**Pegasus:** Ryou…you are…. the….. weakest link!!

**Reviewers:** boo!! Boo!!

**Malissa:** yeah!! Get out!!

**Fani:** 'crying'

**Andromeda:** 'sniff'

**Seto:** growls'

**Anthony:** 'sigh'

**Bakura:** 'growled' I could of won….

**Yami:** 'smirk' could….

**Bakura:** shut up!!

**Yami:** no!! You shut up!!

**Ishtar:** both of you shut up!!

**Yami:** no! You shut up!!

**Bakura:** you shut up!!

**Pegasus:** 'cough' sorry to interrupt…but you have to leave Ryou….

**Ryou:** 'sniff and nods' I guess I'll see you guys later….

'Walks out of the studio.'

**Celtic/dark/luster**: that's all?!

**Yami:** what do you mean that's all?!

**Celtic:** no I love you Bakura?!

**Dark**: no crying?!

**Luster:** no fight?!

**Outside the Studio**

**Bakura:** 'growled' I can't believe this!!

**Ryou:** 'blinked and looked around' ummm…what do we do now?

'Dark Magician of Chaos scowled as he lowered the camera.'

**Dark Magician of Chaos:** 'rolls eyes' you are suppose to say something against them and that you are going to get revenge…..that is what everybody does….

**Ryou:** 'frowned' oh…but isn't that mean?

**Bakura:** 'rolled his eyes' you do know that it doesn't going to matter…..since we are probably going to head back in….

**Chaos:** 'scoff' yes I know…..but you still have to do it….

**Bakura:** 'glares' no one tells me what to do!

**Chaos:** 'glares' have a problem with it?!

**Bakura:** 'growls' yeah!!

**Chaos:** 'growls' bring it on!!!!

**Back in the Studio**

**Yami:** 'glares' sorry to disappoint you!!

**Celtic:** 'blink' but I though he was going to do something else…..

**Dark:** yeah!! He is a tomb robber!!

**Luster:** I want my money back!!

Outside 

**Bakura**: 'pouting' they are going to pay. Just they wait. 'Monotone'

**Chaos:** 'scoff' you could at least put more emotion to it!!

**Bakura:** 'glares' you know what?! Just shut up!!

**Chaos:** oh yeah!! Make me!!

**Bakura:** gladly!!

Inside 

**Shadi: **look….we are almost finish…can we just get this over with…..

**Pegasus:** you do know that somehow this one is going to be longer now….

**Shadi:** 'glares' just shut up!

**Pegasus:** someone sure is cranky today….

**Shadi:** 'growls'

'All of the sudden the doors open and Bakura and Chaos tumble in'

**Bakura:** get of!! 'Pushes chaos of'

**Chaos:** Let go!! 'Chaos tries to get up'

**Yami:** 'turning red' what in the world was going on?!?!

**Ishtar:** 'blinks' chill out….this can all be a misunderstanding…

**Luster:** Misunderstand what?!

**Celtic:** 'blinked' I think they were fighting…..

**Bakura:** 'dusts himself of' no duh!! What do you think we were doing?!?!

**Yami:** 'blinks' ummm…

**Chaos:** 'frowns' what did you guys think we were doing?

**Luster:** 'smiles' well….

**Bakura/Chaos:** WHAT?! You can't possibly mean him and me!!! 'They pointed at each other' NO WAY IN HELL!!!!!! 'They both glare at each other'

**Ishtar:** 'blinks' great! So….

**Bakura:** he started it!! 'Points at chaos'

**Chaos:** me?! You were not following regulations!!

**Bakura:** regulations?!

**Chaos:** you started it!!

**Bakura:** did not!!

**Chaos:** did too!!

**Yami:** no one really cares who started it!

**Ishtar:** so…what you doing here?

**Bakura:** 'rolls eyes' we rolled in….

**Chaos:** literally…

**Celtic:** hey wait…. what are you doing here Chaos?

**Dark:** Yeah?

**Luster:** Let us guess!

**Celtic:** Weird Girl!!

**Chaos:** 'blink' yeah…. I met her! 'Points towards Fani'

**Fani:** 'smiles and waves'

Flashback 

Chaos sighed as he plopped down on the grass. 'Finally, I can rest!!' He closed his eyes and sighed. He began to mediate. He soon found himself in dreamland.

Dream Sequence 

The sky was purple. Everything was made of candy. The trees, the plants, the road, the posts, the house….the animals…people…..

**Chaos: **'eyes brighten' CANDYMAN!!!

'Happily skips around' this is great!!

**Anthony:** 'blinks' what is it with Magicians? Do they have a candy fetish or something?!

**Eddie:** 'bites on one of the posts.'

**Anthony:** 'smacks him on the head' hey! Don't eat that!

**Chaos:** 'looks at them'

**Eddie:** 'bites onto one of the candy's people arms.'

**Anthony:** 'hitting him on the head' Down boy!! Bad Eduardo!! Bad Eduardo!!

**Chaos:** 'sweat drops' o…k…that was the freakiest thing I have ever seen.

**Eddie:** 'finally lets go. The candy guy is missing a piece of its arm….'

**Anthony:** 'sigh' is bad enough I have to be in a suit…again, but I am with him!!

'Anthony and Eddie were wearing suits. Eddie of a candy cane, Anthony of a lollipop.'

**Eddie:** 'blinks and looks at Anthony, all of the sudden his jumps and tries to eat Anthony.'

**Anthony:** Accckk!!!! 'Starts shaking of his arm.' Let go!! Get him of!! Get him of!! 'Starts running around'

'All of the sudden someone falls of from the sky and lands on Eddie.'

**Anthony: '**sighs'

**Magi:** hi! 'Chirps'

**Chaos:** 'groans' she is everywhere!!

**Anthony:** 'slowly inches away'

**Eddie:** 'groans' get of!!

**Magi:** 'blinks and looks down' oh! What you doing there!?

**Eddie:** suffocating!! Because you won't get up!! 'Yells'

**Magi:** 'blinks and gets of'

**Eddie:** 'gasps for air' God!! I saw the light!!

**Anthony:** 'rolls eyes'

**Chaos:** yeah…well….I'll wake up anytime now….

**Anthony:** yeah…anytime now….

**Magi:** 'bounces and was about to glomp Chaos'

'All of the sudden there was an earthquake. The ground started shaking and the earth started sinking.'

**Chaos:** yes!!

Finish dream Sequence 

'Chaos falls on the ground. He had been floating up on the air.'

**Chaos:** 'groans' that hurt!!

'All of the sudden there was a crash.'

**Chaos:** 'blink'

**Fani:** 'gets up and dusts herself' heya!

**Andromeda:** 'scowls and rubs her butt' that hurt!

**Anthony:** 'sits up and rubs his head'

**Eddie:** 'groans as he rolls over'

**Fani:** 'rolls eyes' stop whining!

**Anthony:** 'glares' well you landed on us!! Of course you didn't get hurt!!

**Fani:** 'waves him of and looks at Chaos' WE have an offer you can't refuse….

**Eddie:** yes he can…..'blinks up at her.'

**Andromeda: **'thoughtful' aren't you glad we aren't wearing a skirt??

**Fani:** 'sweat drop' yeah… like I said, we have an offer…

**Anthony:** 'grimaces' feel sorry for you pal…

**Fani:** 'glares at Anthony, than looks back at Chaos and smiles' We need someone to take care of the camera and that some things are followed…..

**Chaos:** 'looks at Eddie and Anthony' err….what happens if I say no?

**Davis:** 'pops out of nowhere' you never see the light of day ever again!! MWWAAHHH!!!!

**Fani:** 'pushes him away' he is just kidding-

**Anthony:** its far worst than that!!

**Andromeda:** 'grins maniacally' a lot worst! 'Licks her lips as her fangs grow'

**Eddie:** acccck!! Vampire!!

**Fani:** 'rolls her eyes' anyways, don't mind them. Magi is not allowed there…..so yes….or no?

**Chaos:** 'hesitates but nods' err…sure…..

**Andromeda:** 'smiles' great! 'Takes of the fangs.' Bought them at the store!

**Chaos:** 'sweat drops'

End Flashback 

**Chaos:** that is how I ended up here…..

**Luster:** She seems to be everywhere 'points towards Fani'

**Celtic:** I know!!

**Dark:** its creepy!

**Fani:** hey!! I resent that! 'Scowls'

**Anthony:** the suits! Please!

**Fani:** awww!! 'Snaps fingers'

**Shadi:** great! Now lets get on with this!!

**Bakura:** I second that!

**Fani:** sure! 'Snaps fingers'

'Everybody is back to their places. Bakura is seating next to Seto.'

**Ishtar:** lucky! I want to sit in the audience!! 'Pouts'

**Shadi:** 'sarcastic' that's nice….now, please lets get on with the game?

**Fani:** 'shakes head' nope, sorry! Commercials! Than the whole Bakura thing!

**Bakura:** wait…'frowns' as in like Seto's?

**Seto:** 'snickers' yeap!

**Bakura:** 'pales' I think I'll pass on that….

**Ryou:** 'blushes' yeah…I second that…

**Fani:** 'shrugs' too late!! Of to commercials!!

Commercials

Ryou: do you need a photographer?

Malik: need some blackmail pictures?

Yugi: or just memories?

Bakura: than contact!!

Ishtar: FANI!!

Yami: any type of picture!! She will get you!!

* * *

**Fani:** great!! We all are back!!

**Andromeda:** want to se how they look as little kids?

**Davis:** some embarrassing stuff?

**Bakura:** no!! we are not ready!!

**Yami:** I am!!

**Ishtar:** 'this will be great!!

**Ryou:** 'frowns' no it will not!

**Celtic:** do you also have a pic of-

**Fani:** yes!! I do!!! Mwwwaaahhhh!!!

**Bakura:** 'sighs' great! Just great!

**Dark:** well, lets get on with it!!

**Luster:** yeah! The tomb robber as a little baby!! Hehehe!!

**Chaos:** 'snickers'

**Pegasus:** 'sips his wine'

**Fani:** lets roll the tape!!!

**Andromeda:** she always wanted to say that…..

Bakura as a little baby.

**Everyone except Bakura:** awww!!

**Fani:** you were so cute!!

**Bakura:** were?

**Yami:** 'rolls eyes'

Ryou as a one year old.

**Ishtar:** hey!! He is running around!!

**Yami:** you were small Ryou…..

**Ryou:** 'pouts' hey!

Ryou's birthday.

**Fani:** wha!? How rich are you?!

**Andromeda:** that doesn't look cheap!!

**Anthony:** jeezh!!! I would love to go to your parties!

Ryou with his family.

**Fani:** your mom is so pretty!!

Ryou sleeping.

**Everyone except Ryou:** awww!! So cute!!!

Ryou in his pajamas.

**Malik:** you pajamas have dragons all over the place?

**Yugi:** 'giggles' I wonder why!!

Bakura with a towel.

**Everyone except Bakura and Fani cause she can't do it:** 'whistles'

Bakura in leather.

**Bakura:** wait a sec!! When you get that one?!

**Fani:** 'smirks' I have my ways!!! Mwwaahhhh!!

Bakura as a kid.

**Ryou:** we kind of look the same…..

**Fani:** ehh…his hair is shorter…..

Bakura in pajamas.

**Ishtar:** well…at least yours are just plain black….

**Dark:** 'snaps fingers' they are dark!!

**Celtic:** 'face light up' yeah!! Dark…just like

**Luster:** 'blinks' the meaning of his name……

Bakura sleeping.

**Yami:** I want that picture!!

**Ishtar:** wow!! You even have on of him sleeping!!

**Celtic:** how you get it with out waking him up?

Bakura and Ryou on the swings.

**Fani:** the only good thing of spirits!!

**Andromeda:** they come out in pictures!!

Bakura and Ryou all wet.

**Bakura:** how in the world can we both be wet?!

Bakura and Ryou laughing.

**Ryou:** well…this one I understand….

Bakura and Ryou winking at the camera. Wearing all blue, tight jeans and tight muscle shirt.

**Fani:** this is my fav!! Just love it!!

**Andromeda:** remember!! We will be having a sale after the show!!

**Davis:** all of these pics will be for sale to the highest bidder!! So you shall all start biding!!

**Jyou:** I think this is time for commercials….

**Fani:** Yeap!! You are right!! Of to commercials!!

Commercials

**Fani:** okay people!! Photos will be on sale!!

**Andromeda:** they will go fast!!

**Jyou:** so buy them while we still have them!!

* * *

**Pegasus:** well, we are back!!

**Shadi:** yes…finally!!

**Pegasus:** lets start with….err…Yugi boy!!

**Ishtar:** hey!! How come he always starts!!

**Pegasus:** because I say so!

Now, Yugi boy…..which is the best care bear?

**Yami:** what?!

**Ishtar:** care bear?!

**Bakura:** 'burst outs laughing'

**Yugi:** errr…I don't know…..

**Yami:** its…umm….grumpy?

**Fani:** yes!!!

**Yami:** its right?

**Ishtar:** what are this things called care bears?!

**Fani:** one of the cutest things in the whole wide world!!

**Andromeda:** they are bears that care!!

**Anthony:** 'groans' I have a bad feeling about this!!!

**Eddie:** 'blinks'

'All of the sudden the care bears pop out of no where'

**Care bears:** 'singing' care a lot!! We care a lot!!

**Fani:** yeah!! Care a lot!!

**Davis:** we care a lot!!

'Everybody is on the stage dressed as the bears and the cousins'

**Fani:** we care a lot!!

**Andromeda:** care a lot!!

**Davis:** 'claps hands'

**Jyou:** 'sighs' this is like the teletubbies

**Anthony:** 'glares' how come I always get to wear a suit!!

**Seto:** 'growls' I find this to be low grading…

**Ryou:** 'blushes' yeah…well It seems I have to deal with it……

**Yami:** 'looks at himself' is it just me or do I look fat?

**Ishtar:** 'starts exercising' come on people!! Lets do it together!! One two three!!

**Chaos:** 'confuse' what in the world are you doing?

**Celtic:** 'blinks' he is exercising…

**Dark:** 'sweat drops' I don't think that is what he meant…

**Luster:** 'rolls eyes' Celtic…I worry about you at times…

**Bakura:** 'frowns' what in the world are you doing Ishtar!!! And yes Yami!! You look really fat!!!

**Yami:** 'horrified look' oh Ra!! You got to be kidding!! My perfection!!

**Ishtar:** 'sweat drops' haven't you seen the commercials!! They have this exercising care bears!!

**Fani:** 'nods' yeah!! They are so cute!!

**Andromeda:** we want one!!

**Anthony:** 'sighs' great! What don't you want?

**Seto:** 'glares' who cares?! Can we get out of these suits!!

**Ryou:** I think we all look cute in them!! 'Giggles'

'Ishtar is exercising. Yami is running around yelling that he is fat. Seto is trying to get it of. Anthony is just standing there. Chaos and them….(dark: hey!! How come its chaos and them?! its suppose to be dark and them!! Fani: jeezh…sorry!!) I mean, dark and them were arguing about Celtics intelligence.'

**Fani:** 'blinks' yeah…I think we should get going…… 'snaps fingers, they all are back in their seats.'

**Anthony:** 'growls' the suit please….

**Fani:** 'rolls eyes and snaps fingers'

**Shadi:** great! Now lets move on!!! Ishtar!!

**Pegasus:** Shadi, that's my job….

**Shadi:** well move it along!!

**Pegasus:** 'sips his wine' fine fine…………………

Malik, what is-

'A paper flew and almost hit Pegasus'

**Pegasus:** 'blinks' Shadi?

**Shadi:** 'scoffs' I may hate you. But I would not throw a paper at you…

**Ishtar:** 'nods' he would throw a big piano or something…

'More papers fly by…everybody turns around'

**Celtic:** 'looks at them' oppss….

**Dark:** 'point at chaos' he started it!!

**Chaos:** I didn't!! 'Points at luster' it was he!!

**Luster:** 'points at Celtic' it was Celtic!!

**Celtic:** 'pouts' they were calling me slow!!

**Chaos**: 'shrugs' you are slow…

**Celtic:** 'throws a paper at chaos and it misses'

'They began a big paper fight.'

**YAMI/Ishtar/Bakura/Andromeda/Fani:** PAPER FIGHT!!!!!

'Everybody starts to throw paper…..'

'All of the sudden a paper hits the camera'

BBBBBEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'All of the sudden the screen goes black…..the drums start…'

Someone: Well I saw the thing coming out of the sky

'This plate hovers down from the sky….'

**Eddie:** It had one long horn and one big eye

'Eddie came out dress in a purple costume with one eye and one horn….'

**Chorus:** Wo!

**Eddie:** It looks like a purple people eater

'Takes out a purple ginger bread man and bites into it'

**Eddie:** It was one eyes one horn flying purple people eater

'All of the sudden Eddie flailed his arms around as he began to rise'

**Eddie:** One eye one horn flying purple people eater

Sure looked strange to me!

**Chorus:** One eye!

**Eddie:** Oh well

It came down to earth and he lived in a tree

'Eddie drops down with a great Bam!. He stands quickly up and dusts himself of.'

**Eddie:** I said Mr. purple people eater don't eat me!

I heard him say in a voice so scruff

'Eddie climbs up a tree.'

**Eddie:** 'scruffy voice**' **I wouldn't eat you cause you are so tough!

I want to get a job at a rock n roll band!

'The drum slows down until it completely stops'

'The xylophone, drums start…Hawaiian music starts….'

**Chorus:** hole hole

**Someone:** hole hole

**Chorus:** hole hole

**Everybody:** hole hole

'Lisa comes out wearing a Hawaiian skirt. The flowers on her head and around her neck.'

**Lisa:** feeling hot hot hot

**Chorus:** eeling hot hot hot

**Lisa:** feeling hot hot hot

**Everybody:** feeling hot hot hot

'Lisa does the hula'

**Lisa:** party people!

All around me 'spreads her arms open'

Feeling hot hot hot 'fans herself with her hand'

What you do on a night like this 'she looks up. The scenery changed to the night.'

Music swings I can't resist ' she points to herself and shakes her head'

We need a party song

So we can rumbombombom!!!

**Chorus:** hole hole

**Lisa:** hole hole

**Everyone:** hble hole

rumbmbom rumbombom

Feeling hot hot hot

'The song softly ends….'

'The banjo starts…. than the drums and guitar joins'

**Fani:** 'in a cat outfit' I see a bad moon rising 'the moon gets covered a cloud'

I see trouble on the way 'the full moon shines brightly as the clouds move '

I see earthquakes and lighting lightning flashes in the back

Don't go out today 'shakes her index finger'

For its bound to take your life 'flashes her teeth and extracts her claws'

There's a bad moon on the rise 'she meows'

'Instruments'

**Fani:** I feel hurricanes are blowing 'her hair flows gently in the breeze'

I know the end is coming soon 'pushes her glasses up in a knowing way'

I feel rivers overflowing 'closes her eyes in mediate state'

I hear the voice of rage and ruin 'soft voices are herd in the wind'

Don't go out tonight 'grabs Lisa and pulls her up'

**Lisa:** for its bound to take your life

For there's a bad moon on the rise 'raises up her hands'

'Instrumental'

**Fani:** hope you have got your things together

Hope you are quite prepare to die 'lips her lips and winks'

Looks like we are in for nasty weather 'rubs her arms'

**Lisa and Fani:** Don't go out tonight for its bound to take your life!! Bad moon on the rise!!

'Fani and Lisa sit down'

**Lisa:** 'cough' our boss thought it would be good to do that…..

**Fani:** I demand another custom!! Look at this!! Do I look like a cat?!

**Eddie:** 'blinks' you do have the tail and ears…..

**Fani:** the only thing I like about this is the claws!!! 'Grins wickedly'

**Lisa:** 'shivers' its freezing here!!! Who in the world dresses with a skirt in winter!!

**Eddie:** 'takes out some chips' well, I am warm and comfy!!

**Fani:** 'raises her claws' not for long! 'Paper ball hits her' hey!

'Edrian raises a sign, Costume cost money, don't rip or mess it up…. or they will cut down your salary to repair it….'

**Fani:** what?! My money?! This is unjust I tell you!!!

**Lisa:** can someone please put the heater!!!

'Fani gets hit by a paper ball. Edrian holds up a sign, it is broken.'

**Lisa:** what?! Broken?! When did this happen?!

**Fani:** 'grabbing paper and making them into balls' tough luck Lisa, we are going to Antarctica!! 'throws the paper at Edrian'

**Eddie:** ohh!!! Cool!! I always wanted to see the penguins!!

**Fani:** 'smirks' hey Eddie! I bet you are going to love to visit Killer Whales!! See the famous Keico!! Experience what the seals experience!!

**Lisa:** 'blinks' hey, isn't keico…..?

**Fani:** 'smiles sweetly' of course he is! 'Throws another paper ball at Edrian' haha! Take that!!

**Eddie:** I would love to visit the killer whales!!

'Fani gets hit by two paper balls. Edrian holds up a sign, Introduce her!!!'

**Fani:** 'rolls her eyes' god! Chill now!! People!!! We have a new comer!!

**Lisa:** she is the great!!

**Fani:** funny!!

**Eddie:** sweet!!

**Fani Lisa Eddie:** LALI!!!

**Lali:** 'pouts' how come I don't get a song?

**Fani:** 'shrugs' cause our boss is a cheap ass, and has to know you really are good at the job!

'Edrian holds up a sign, than how come you got one?'

**Fani:** 'growls' cause I am going to kick your ass!!

**Lisa:** 'grabs her arm' because you are new, and we had more time here…..

**Eddie:** 'stuffs chips into his mouth' maybe because you are too great to have a song?

**Fani:** 'blinks' that's actually rather logical…..

**Lali:** 'looks at her outfit, it was a princess'

**Lisa:** and you do have a princess outfit. 'Lisa points pout'

**Fani:** 'throws 3 paper balls at Edrian' it's a sign!! Now how about we get to the news!

**Lisa:** 'blinks' we actually have news?

**Lali:** 'blinks' you guys actually do something?

**Eddie:** 'blinks' we are out of food?

**Fani:** 'blinks' err, no we still have food, of course we do things!! Why you think our boss lets us do this type of things!! And yes, we finally have news!!

**Lisa:** 'smiles' great!! Than lets get to it!!

**Fani:** Lali, do the honors!!

**Lali:** what do I say?

**Edrian:** psst, psst, say this….'holds up sign, Live on the scene of crime we have Liz…'

**Fani:** 'gets up' that's it!!! How come you didn't throw something at her!!

**Lali:** 'nervous' lets go to Liz!!

**Liz:** hi! Fani, don't beat him up, think about your check, Lisa, hope you aren't to cold, Lali, welcome, Eddie, stop eating……

**Fani:** Liz!! Tells us!! What happened?

**Liz:** well, it seems some people, were in the dog pound here, and they have escaped….

**Lisa:** let me get this straight, they got people in the Dog pound…and not they have escaped?

**LIZ:** Yeap that is what happened!!

**Lali:** and who were this stupid people?

**Fani/Lisa/ Eddie/ Liz:** Jounouchi and Mai!!!

**Lali:** huh?

**Fani**: don't worry, in a few minutes, you will now everything!!!

**Lisa**: so Liz, tells us more!!

**LIZ:** sure!! According to Randy, they had hired a Bimbo

'A picture appears of the Dark Magician girl'

'Liz walks up to Randy'

**Liz:** why did you hire her?

**Randy:** who the f$# said I hired her?!

**Fani:** 'stops from trying to kill Edrian and sits back down' So you didn't hire her? 'She glued her eyes on him'

**Lisa:** 'rolls eyes' so who did? aren't you responsible?

**Randy:** S$#!! I was taking a well-deserved vacation!! Not my F$#& fault!!

**Liz:** but you are the head person here…..

**Randy:** va-ca-ti-on…..

**Lisa:** but isn't it your job to

**Randy:** va-ca-ti-on

**Lali:** but what about

**Randy:** VA-CA-TI-ON!!!!

**Fani:** chill, so who is in charge than?

**Randy:** 'groans' a dumbass….him….'points at David'

**Liz:** thank you; hope you have a nice vacation!!

**Fani:** jumps up' we all hope you have the best vacation ever!!

**Lali:** tsk tsk, remember!!

**Liz:** 'walks up to David' why did you hire the Bimbo girl?

**David:** she works at Bimbo?

**Fani:** no stupid!!!

**Liz:** why did you hire the girl?

**David:** well, have you seen her? She is a total babe!!

**Lisa/Fani:** Pig in the City!!!

**Lali:** you only hired her because of her looks!! 'Glares' no requirements??

**David:** well….no

**Lali:** but she could have harmed the poor animals!!!

**David:** just strays!!

**Fani/ Lisa/ Lali/ Eddie/ Edrian/ Randy/ Liz:** WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!! YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!!!!

**Fani:** 'smirks and takes out her cell phone and dials a number' hello! Humane Society? Yes…no I am not a real cat….yes….yes we are life…no you can say hi….yes yes….shut up!! are you watching the news….great! than you know ….sure….torture!! great!! See ya!! Yes yes…I will!!! No I am not….bye!

**Lisa:** 'raises eyebrow' who you called?

**Lali:** they are going to take David away, right?

**Fani:** 'nods' Yeap!!! Oh, Michael says hi!!

**Liz:** to make things short….Jounouchi and Mai have escaped and are headed back to the Weakest Link Studio….probably for revenge…..

**Fani:** yeah, thanks Liz

Liz waves bye with Randy in the background waving bye and David way way back getting arrested'

**Lali:** well, for my first time, it sure was eventful!!

**Fani:** yeah, it was…and there wasn't much Eddie torture!!!

**Lisa/Fani:** 'horrified' the world is coming to an end!!!

Edrian holds up a sign 'the boss said its good for the ratings…..

**Fani and Lisa smiled at each other:** YES!!!

**Lali:** 'smiles' well there you have it folks!! Back to the game!!

Sponsored by Darkness, Bakura perfume…..

**Honda:** Jounouchi?

**Anzu:** Mai?

**Isis:** Dog Pound?

**Otogi:** Purple People Eater?

**Grandpa:** is the game back on?

**Pegasus:** welcome back!!

'Everything is tidy up and there is no paper in sight'

**Shadi:** 'sighs' can we please get on with the game!!

**Pegasus:** Malik, tell me, what is the name for Final Fantasy 8 theme song??

**Shadi:** 'groans' I have a bad feeling about this!!

**Ishtar:** I know I know!!

**Yami:** how you know it?!

**Ishtar:** cause I have played it?

**Yami:** yeah, up to what? The Ifrit part?

**Ishtar:** I have finished the game!! Ha!

**Yami:** 'shrugs' me too….

**Shadi:** the name of the song….

**Malik**: Eyes on Me…..

**Pegasus**: no need to hug all the attention! And yes, you are correct!!!

**Fani:** great!! Than lets do it!!

**Andromeda:** sure!! Let's do it!!

**Jyou:** but we have only had 2 questions!!

**Davis:** we only have two people!!

**Anthony:** No!!! Not again!!!

**Fani:** 'grins maniacally' time to have some more fun!!!!

**Anthony:** 'grabbed her hands' oh no! we are not!! We are going to finish this chapter on a nice note!!

**Fani:** 'struggle but Anthony is a lot stronger' 'pouts' ahhhh!! Fine! Next chapter! You won't escape!

**Shadi:** 'blinks' how come you didn't do that before?

**Pegasus:** it doesn't matter….of to commercials! And we come back the last questions and we decided who is the winner!!

Commercials

**Fani:** if you feel bad, and have tried everything!!

**Andromeda:** come and visit Chaos!! The witch doctor!!

**Davis:** he will cure any illness!!

**Jyou:** So call to 1 800 chaos!!

* * *

**Pegasus:** now we are back!!

**Otogi:** what?!

**Tea:** we didn't get to say anything this time!!

**Isis:** where is our part?!

**Honda:** we are supposed to go next!! Not you!!

**Pegasus:** like I was saying….time for the LAST ROUND!!!!!

* * *

**Fani90:** see….it was really sucky…but now I will put more effort to make the last one a good! one!!

**Davis:** Please don't forget to review!!!

Who will win??

**Yugi/Yami**

**Malik/Ishtar**


End file.
